Fallen Angels
by Itsuka Uchiha
Summary: I reposted it.  This is the story of two angel lovers Sasuke and Sakura that die in one final battle and are reborn as humans joined by their fellow angels but as fate would have it they don't remember anything. [SasuxSaku and other pairings] Complete!
1. Fallen

Fallen Angels

Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT BELONG TO ME I wish it did tough. Ume and Itsuka are my characters and you can't use them in any of your fan fictions.

Chapter 1:Fallen

This is the story of two angel lovers Sasuke and Sakura. The first one was renowned by his strength, the second one by her sharp mind. Both were of the highest levels, but he betrayed the heavens and became an angel of darkness. Then he was assigned to lead armies of hell while she led the armies of heaven. One day in a barren wasteland the two armies faced off. Sakura looked for Sasuke amidst all the carnage that was in sight.

"Sakura-hime I don't think he's here." Said one of them, she had light blue hair and dark brown eyes. "He's here I somehow feel his energy Ume." Replied Sakura. "Dark angels have very similar energy." Said the other who had ebony black hair and black eyes. "Have you forgotten that your brother and me were lovers Itsuka." Snapped Sakura. "No Sakura-hime...I haven't but still." Replied Itsuka.

Suddenly they heard the flutter of wings and saw a black winged angel with a sword staring at his former lover who know held a sword made of pure light. Sakura glared at the angel holding back her tears. She was now staring straight into the eyes of the one who had sworn eternal love to her and then betrayed heaven itself.

"Long time no see darling." Said Sasuke smirking. "My love for you died the day you betrayed heaven." Replied Sakura coldly pointing the sword at him. "I still love you Sakura." Replied Sasuke.  
"That's not true if you really loved Sakura-hime, you wouldn't have betrayed us." Shouted Ume.

Sasuke stared at the light blue haired girl and smirked. Ume lunged at him while he blocked her attack at him with ease.

"You're too slow Ume I think Neji would have taught you better." Taunted Sasuke. "Don't you dare mention Neji you filth you took him away from me." She screamed and went to strike him with her sword.

As she was about to land the blow Sasuke flew behind her and and ran his sword through her stomach. She coughed her own blood while he simply twisted the sword little by little killing the young angel. Itsuka stared in shock at her brother's cold-blooded acts as Ume laid motionless on the ground.

"Sasuke how could you!" Shouted his sister angrily.  
"All is fair in love and war my dear Itsuka." Replied Sasuke coldly. "Hai apparently so since you took our brother with you." She said with her sword ready.

Then she struck at her brother and cut one of his wings off in one swift motion.

"Damn you." He grunted as the blood went the left side of his back.  
"Itsuka look out!" Shouted Sakura.

Itsuka suddenly felt the sharp pain in her heart and fell on her knees when another dark angel took her in his arms. He looked like Itsuka but with more a more hardened face from a lifetime of fighting he held her delicately in his strong arms. Itsuka smiled a bit looking into his onyx eyes that were filled with concern.

"I-itachi-niisan ." Itsuka whispered placing a hand on his cheek..  
"Don't talk imoto." Replied her twin brother.

Sasuke glared at his older siblings one of light and one of darkness he caught his older brother by surprise and ran the sword through his heart.

"Curse you to eternity." Whispered Itachi when Sasuke twisted the sword finishing his older brother's life.

Then he slowly walked towards the Princess who glared at him holding the sword in front of her. She was ready for any of his attacks and watched him carefully.

"Princess." He said staring into her jade green eyes with his onyx ones.  
"Go away haven't you seen enough blood you killed your siblings and my friends and now you want to spill more." She remarked coldly.  
"Well if you want to die along with them I'll be glad to slit your throat and see you drowning in your own damn blood." Replied Sasuke.

Sakura gave him a cold stare and walked away when she heard his sword. She quickly blocked it and slashed at him. He stared in surprise as the blood dripped from his left cheek she had grown stronger since he was gone from heaven. Sakura the princess of heaven who at one time had been his lover. They fought for a long while when they lunged at each other.

"Sakura I still love you." Whispered Sasuke.

Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears and looked at him with one of the sweetest smiles he had ever received from her.

"I do too Sasuke...and I never got to tell you that I was pregnant." She whispered closing her eyes as her crown of roses withered and fell off her head.

Sasuke stared at her closed his eyes. But nobody knew what would happen next, they would be reborn again but as humans.

--Human World--

--Hyuuga Household--

A baby girl was sleeping in her mother's arms as her two year old brother looked on with a smile.

"Ume." Said the young boy smiling. "That's a nice name Neji that's the name you want for the little one?" She asked with a smile.

The boy gave her a broad smile making his mother smile too and ruffle his dark brown hair as he looked at his newborn baby sister. The others were now children with no suspicion of their past and with no memories that they knew each other or that they were all fallen angels.

Ishi: Hope you like it.  
Sasuke: Why am I the bad guy?  
Sakura: You've got to listen to her.  
Ume & Sakura: She's a nice person.

Ishi is holding a voodoo doll and it's pinpricking it.

Sasuke: Nice.  
Ume: Unless you piss her off.


	2. YinYang

Fallen Angels

Disclaimer: This will be for the rest of the freaking story I DON'T OWN NARUTO.  
I only own Itsuka and Ume.

A/N: Neji had died two years before that battle and was reborn in the human world which explains why he is two years old at the end of chapter 1.

Chapter 2: Yin-Yang

Haruno Sakura walked alone it was the first day of High school and she wasn't very happy about it especially since Junior High school she had met Uchiha Sasuke the most obnoxious person she had ever met in her life. She also had met his older siblings the twins Itachi and Itsuka who were very nice people. She kept walking at as the breeze blew her pink hair lightly making her look very adorable considering her line of thoughts didn't follow the same adjective that described her physical appearance.

'That conceited piece of shit.' She thought.  
"Well if it isn't the little cherry." Said someone very sarcastically. "Leave me alone Sasuke-teme I've had enough of you." She screamed at him.  
"Fine bitch." Replied Sasuke coldly.

Sakura quickly walked away from him she hated that bastard who made her life miserable.

"I hate him, I hate him." She muttered.  
"Who do you hate?" Asked a young girl.  
"Oh it's you Ume-chan." Replied Sakura.

The young Hyuuga smiled she was with her older brother Neji and their cousin Hinata. Ume had silky light blue hair that reached past her waist and captivating dark brown eyes, Neji had long dark brown hair and eyes of a very pale shade of lavender making him very popular with the ladies at school and Hinata had short navy blue hair and the same eyes as Neji but she was the shyest person you could encounter but she was still very sweet and kind hearted.

"Don't listen to him hime." Said Neji who lived with that everyday because his little sister was insulted by the family.

"I know but it's just that Itachi and Itsuka are very nice people unlike him." Said Sakura.

Hinata and Ume sighed at the same time staring at a figure that was walking in their same direction.

"Isn't that Haku-kun?." Asked Ume.  
"Hai." Replied Neji

The one they were talking about was a handsome boy with long jet-black hair and eyes just like Ume's. Which raised the speculation that they could be related, throughout the whole school. But rumors didn't stop them from actually being in a relationship

"Oyaho gozaimasu." He said with a smile.  
"Ohayo Haku-kun!" Shouted Ume and clomped him.

Haku fell to the ground with Ume on top of him in a very compromising position. Sakura fell to ground laughing when she saw Haku's crimson face, Neji & Hinata's dumb look and Ume's devilish smile.

"Okay I think it's time to get Ume off Haku before he has a heart attack." Reflected Neji taking his little sister by her waist.

Haku slowly stood up this was the first time Ume had clomped him. For the very long time that they had been friends making a lot of people think they were related.

"Come on let's go." Said Neji.  
"Hai oniisama." Muttered Ume.

The older Hyuuga stared at his sister's dark brown eyes seriously making her look to the ground with a blush spreading throughout her cheeks.

"We should get going." Said Sakura tapping her foot on the ground.

The others nodded and kept walking back to school when Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Asked Ume.  
"The air suddenly has warmed up" She replied.  
"That's odd we are in February the air is bound to be cool." Explained Neji.  
"I felt a flame rush by my side." Said Sakura.

Everybody looked at Sakura while she closed her eyes she lived in a shrine so it was obvious she could sense things that no one could. It was sometimes uncomfortable but her sixth sense had saved their lives quite a few times.

"Sakura maybe something did pass by." Mused Hinata.  
"I guess." Muttered Sakura.

They finally arrived at Konoha High and Sakura felt the same presence but this time she saw a blond boy sleeping under a tree. She saw a horrible sight, what looked like a demon surrounded the boy.

"Sakura what happened?" Asked Ume worriedly.

Sakura's eyes went blank and fell on her knees. Ume went to her side and shook her shoulders. Her jade eyes were now a grayish green.

"She went like this after she saw that boy" Said Ume.  
"That's Uzumaki Naruto school's #1 under achiever." Said Neji.  
"Something's wrong with that kid." Muttered Sakura.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata.  
"Kyuubi." She whispered and fainted.

Everybody pondered about what she said last "Kyuubi" but they were confused by that. The boy in question woke up with a yawn and saw the young girl in Ume's arms.

"Yo what happened to her!" He shouted.  
"She fainted." Replied Hinata blushing slightly.  
"Let's get her to the infirmary." He said.  
"Thanks Naruto." Said Neji.

Naruto crouched and they put Sakura on his back. Naruto stood up and carried her piggyback to the infirmary. When they arrived the school nurse Tsunade was just going to open the infirmary.

"What happened to Sakura?" Asked Tsunade.  
"She fainted." Replied Ume.  
"Again I'm starting to get worried by her telepathic abilities." Said Tsunade.  
"Telepathic abilities?" Asked everyone.  
"Yes her aunt is the the High priestess of the Haruno Shrine, you all now that Sakura was born with the ability to see demons and spirits even if she wasn't actually born in Konoha." Tsunade explained.

Everybody stared at the sleeping girl in the bed the all knew she had heightened senses but this ability was out of the question.

Sasuke arrived at Konoha High and saw his twin siblings arriving also.

"What's with you?" Asked the older twin.  
"Urusai Itachi." He growled in a low tone.  
"You should be more respectful." Snapped the female twin.

Sasuke looked down and entered the school.

"You should have gone a little bit more easier on him Itsuka." Said Itachi. "I know Itachi-niisan but you know how I get during my time of the month." Itsuka said placing her hand on her forehead.

Itachi stared at his twin sister and shook his head. He simply ruffled her hair earning a slight laugh from her.

"Come on sister." He said in the gentle tone he always used for her.

Sasuke went to the infirmary he desperately needed to talk to Tsunade she always was ready to hear students and their woes.

'I hope she's here.' He thought.

He entered and noticed she was attending someone.

"Oh Tsunade-sensei I needed to talk to you but since you're busy I'll just go." He said.  
"No it's alright I'm finishing don't worry." Replied Tsunade.

Sakura walked out of the room a little bit groggily but she regained her wits once she saw the young Uchiha.

"What happened bitchy-cherry?" He asked mockingly.  
"Shut up Uchiha." She snapped and left to the waiting room where the others were waiting for her.

Everybody looked at her face and instantly knew she had seen Sasuke.

"Let's go." She said icily.

The others nodded and walked out.


	3. I Hate you Uchiha

Fallen Angels

Chapter 3: I Hate You Uchiha

The others walked out of the infirmary along with Sakura who was really pissed off after seeing Sasuke. After being friends of Sakura for such a long time they knew that after an encounter with Sasuke, Sakura was not to be annoyed.

"Sakura what did Uchiha-teme say?" Asked Ume.  
"He called me a bitchy-cherry." Replied Sakura really pissed.  
"He's really starting to piss me off." Muttered Neji.  
"Don't get in trouble because of me." Said Sakura staring at her friend, she knew very well that Neji was capable of beating the living crap out of anyone without flinching.

Hinata stared at her cousin while Ume just took a deep breath, Haku also wanted to beat the shit out of Sasuke because of an old feud over Ume. Ume read the look on Haku's eyes and got scared she knew that the thoughts that coursed through his mind were the most violent possible.

'Oh no Haku's really scaring me.' She thought.

Sakura stared at Neji then at Haku and noticed Naruto had left which sort of made her feel better considering she was dead sure she had seen the kyuubi kitsune behind him.

'I thought the kyuubi was a legend.' She thought.  
"Sakura-chan let's go." Ume shouted.

The rest of the day went smoothly until lunch time when Sakura saw Sasuke again. This time he was with the twins Itachi and Itsuka who had befriended Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Shouted the female Uchiha.

Sakura looked at the girl and ran towards her.

"Hi Itsuka-chan." Sakura muttered after glaring at Sasuke.

Itachi caught the glare thrown at Sasuke and stifled a laugh.

"Hey cherry." Said Itachi waving his hand.  
"Hi." Replied Sakura she didn't mind when people called her cherry but when Sasuke called her that she wanted to clean the ground with his face.  
'I hate you Uchiha.' She tough darkly.

Sasuke walked behind her and whispered bitchy-cherry in her ear. Sakura kicked backwards but somehow Sasuke grabbed her leg and smiled while she was cutting him into puppy chow in her mind.

"Those are the nicest legs I've ever seen cherry." Said Sasuke.  
"Let go Uchiha-teme." She said glaring at him.  
"Freak." He said with a glare.

Sakura growled at him and gave him a hard slap that left everyone with a confused look on their faces. Itsuka stared at her little brother with a surprise look on her face. Itachi just started to laugh his ass off. Sasuke growled and grabbed her throat tightly to everybody's shock.

"Let her go Sasuke." Shouted Itachi having just recovered from his laughing fit.  
"Urusai teme." Sasuke in a low growl tightening his grasp of her throat.  
"Sasuke you're choking her." Screamed Itsuka holding his wrist tightly.

Sasuke let go of Sakura's neck and stared at her while Sakura gave him another slap.

"You psychotic bastard!" Sakura screamed and ran away from him.

Ume turned to face her with a shocked look in her face she had never seen Sasuke act this way and she was hoping her brother hadn't seen that or all hell would break loose.

"Sakura are you alright?" Asked Hinata.  
"I want to kill that bastard Uchiha." Replied Sakura clenching her fist.

Neji and Haku both glared in Sasuke's direction wanting to kill him. Naruto was under the tree thinking about Sakura

'I doubt she'd be interested in me.' He thought hopelessly.

Sakura stared at her plate, her earlier encounter with Sasuke had made her appetite disappear in an instant which rarely happened.

"Sakura try to eat something." Coaxed Hinata.  
"I can't eat you know how my system functions, I get pissed off and everything goes haywire with me." Replied Sakura.  
"But because of that prick you're not gonna starve." Scolded Ume.  
'This is really the last straw a girl younger than me telling what to do.' Thought Sakura.

Sakura finally gave in and ate all the food in her plate.

"See that wasn't so hard." Haku said with a spoonful of chocolate pudding ready to go into his mouth.  
"I guess you guys were right." Whispered Sakura with a small smile.  
"Come on we gotta go to class." Ume said standing up.

Everybody nodded and trashed their plates before separating. Sakura and Hinata walked together for history class without saying a single word.

"Sakura you should try to ignore Uchiha." Said Hinata finally breaking the silence.  
"I just can't he's being doing this since we first met in Jr. High school." Sakura replied trying to hold back her tears.  
"I know but he wasn't like this before." Reflected Hinata.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.

To be cont.


	4. The way he was

Fallen Angels

Ishi: Hiya people.  
Sakura: Thanks for the reviews.  
Ishi: They help me go on considering my school is weird.  
Sakura: Damn.  
Ishi & Sakura: On with the story.

Chapter 4: The way he was

"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.  
"Well you know about his siblings." Replied Hinata.  
"Yeah I know that." Said Sakura.  
"Well his parents walked out on them when he was in sixth grade. That happened before you came to Konoha. He's been like that ever since." Explained Hinata.

Sakura stared at the floor heading to their history class.

"Sakura you don't have to feel guilty." Hinata said patting her shoulder with a smile.  
"Fine besides he shouldn't be taking his anger out on others." Sakura reflected.

They both entered the classroom and sat down. Sakura noticed Naruto was in that class with them along with the Uchiha who always was making her life miserable. But now she sort of felt some pity towards him but she wasn't planning on showing it anytime soon.

"Hey bitchy-cherry." Muttered Sasuke.  
"You really want to die don't you." Replied Sakura.  
"Depends in what way you want to kill me." Said Sasuke with a glare.

Itachi And Itsuka were heading to their classrooms alone trying to sort out the previous event.

'I can't believe Sasuke.' Itsuka thought as she saw Shino and Kiba.  
"Hey Itsuka." Shouted Kiba waving his hand.  
"Hi guys." She shouted with the slight blush that always appeared when she saw Shino.

History Class

Flashback++

_Sasuke just arrived from school when he saw his parents packing. _

_"Mom, dad where are you going." He asked _

_He got no answer and left to his room when he saw Itachi and Itsuka looking out the window both with an angry look on their faces. _

_"Itachi, Itsuka what happened?" Asked Sasuke when he heard the car engine.  
"There's your answer." Replied Itsuka bitterly.  
"Mom and dad left but why." Cried Sasuke.  
"To get rid of us." Mumbled Itachi. _

_Sasuke started to cry as his older sister embraced him. _

End Flashback++

"Sasuke wake up!" Shouted the teacher.  
"Sorry Prof. Hatake" Sasuke mumbled.

The class went on without interruptions until a special assignment was announced. Everybody was pretty pleased with the people they were gonna work with except Sakura and Sasuke who were paired together. Hinata had been paired with Naruto much to her dismay.

"Why did I have to be paired of with her?" Muttered Sasuke

--After school--

Sakura took the long way to the Haruno shrine the cherry tree path which right now was in full bloom which also happened to be Sasuke's favorite spot.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke.  
"I'm going home what do you think." Replied Sakura coldly.  
"You should try to be more civil." Hissed Sasuke.

Sakura just ran to the shrine and headed straight to the library.

"I have to search for the Kyuubi Kitsune." She muttered taking out a really thick book from one of the shelves.

She ruffled trough the pages until she found what she was looking for. She read for a long time the information and sighed in frustration this was not going to be good.

'Oh no it does exist then that means that boy is it's vessel she thought preoccupied.  
"Sakura someone's here to see you!" Shouted her mother.  
"Coming." She shouted back as she placed the book in it's place.

She went downstairs and saw no other than her obnoxious partner Uchiha Sasuke.


	5. Forgotten Past

Fallen Angels

Ishi: Finally chapter 5.  
Sasuke: Why me.  
Ishi: (ignores him) On with the story.

_flasback_/dream/, ((Sasuke's dream thoughts.))

Chapter 5:Forgotten Past

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Asked Sakura angrily.  
"What forgot we have an assignment together." Replied Sasuke.  
"No thanks for the reminding me." Muttered Sakura heading to the library.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and followed her. When he got there she was already looking for a book.

"Too many books." He said.  
"Shut up Uchiha." She replied throwing him a book.

Sasuke's gaze went to a painting of a golden staff with a silver sphere embedded at it's head with a black wing and a white one.

"What's that?"  
"Oh that, I saw it in a dream I had which right now I don't remember anything of it." Replied Sakura walking up to the painting.  
'I've never seen this before but it seems so familiar.' Thought Sasuke walking to her side when he had a strange flashback.

Flashback+

_Two angels sat in a field of flowers and one of them had the same staff. _

End Flashback+

Sasuke blinked for a couple of times when he saw Sakura's worried face.

"What happened, you went blank."  
"I saw something."  
"What did you see." Asked Sakura.  
"I saw a man and a woman both angels, they looked like us but more mature." Sasuke replied placing his hand on his forehead.  
"You saw the staff too?" Asked Sakura.  
"Yes I did, the female angel was holding it she was just like you except with longer hair." Replied Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke something deep inside told her that those angels had something to do with them.

"What's wrong bitchy-cherry?" Asked Sasuke.  
"It's none of your business." She snapped taking the book.  
"Okay no need to bit my head off." Spat Sasuke.  
"Fuck off Uchiha!" Shouted Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her and sat down.

"Come on let's get this over with."  
"Fine." She snapped throwing him an 8-point star.  
"What's the deal?" Asked Sasuke with the star between his fingers.  
"Let's just do this shit already." Replied Sakura.

After about 3 hours or so, they had most of the work done.

"I never thought you typed that fast bitchy-cherry." Mocked Sasuke.

Sakura pointed a knife at his throat and glared at him.

"You're really starting to piss me off Uchiha stop bothering me it's getting really on my nerves" She spat.  
"Fine whatever." Shouted Sasuke and walked out just as she threw another star at him but it got stuck on the door.

He walked home by the Sakura path when he saw a crow and a dove. He reached out for the dove but it flew away,on the other hand the crow perched itself on his arm without fear. He had always been that way. He was a child of darkness against his will. And it didn't help that his parents had walked out on him and the twins, of course they were older and could handle that. But somehow he as strong as he was he couldn't handle it he just couldn't. Sakura placed the book in it's place and reflected upon the way she had acted towards Sasuke.

'Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him like that.' She thought.

Sakura just kept ordering the room thinking about what had turned her into such a bitter person. The death of her best friend Ino and her boyfriend Shikamaru. They were caught in a shoot out between rival gangs. Before moving to Konoha she lived in Kiri also known as the land of the "Bloody Mist" because the blood ran like rivers back there. Haku had been born there but in a snowy village where it was very peaceful. Still his parents had moved to Konoha when he was about 2 years old. Her own parents had been killed in a shoot out just like her friends, and then was sent to Konoha with her aunt before starting Junior High.

Sakura took her knife and threw to the door before falling on her knees to cry.

"I hate my life." She cried out.

When Sasuke got back home his eyes went the size of dinner plates when he saw the twins asleep they were both wearing yukata's which apparently meant that they had just taken a bath. Itsuka had fallen asleep with her head on Itachi's lap making Sasuke think really disturbing things.

'What the fuck is going on here.'

Itachi opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's face and tried to hold back his laugh.

"Itachi what's going on?" Asked Sasuke really disturbed.  
"Nothing you asshole, she was tired and fell asleep on my lap." Replied Itachi.

Itsuka slowly opened her eyes and saw her younger brother's bewildered face.

"Hello Sasuke...where were you, you had me worried? you've been gone for about three hours." Itsuka said staring into her little brother's onyx eyes with her crimson ones.

"I was doing a school assignment with bitchy-cherry." Replied Sasuke.

Itsuka sat on the couch facing him, her crimson eyes scanned his eyes in search of a lie but concluded he was being honest.

"Fine you can go now." Said Itsuka with a yawn.

Itachi stared at Sasuke and at his twin amusedly. Itsuka laid her head on Itachi's lap and went back to sleep. Itachi stared at Sasuke and signaled for him to leave.

'Okay something weird is going on between the twins'

"Itachi-nii I think Sasuke got the wrong idea about us."  
"Yeah I guess imoto." Replied Itachi.

Sasuke left to his room and laid down on the bed. He still saw the winged staff in his mind along with the angels. He closed his eyes when he had a strange dream.

/Two angels were fighting,Sasuke walked a couple of steps forward when he saw the same angels but this time the male angel was missing his left wing and the one that remained was black. ((But what's happening?)) The two angels lunged their swords at each others heart but he heard what they said in their dying breath. "Sakura I still love you." ((Sakura!)) "Sakura's" eyes filled with tears and said: I do too Sasuke ((Me!))...and I never got to tell you that I was pregnant/

"Sasuke wake up." Cried Itsuka worriedly shaking his shoulders.  
"Itsuka get warm water now." Shouted Itachi when he saw his little brother's left shoulder and heart area bleed from mysterious wounds.

Ishi: I'll try to update often but I have to much work.  
Sasuke: Lame excuse.  
Itsuka: (splaps the back of his head) Shut up kiddo.


	6. Life for Others

Fallen Angels

Ishi: Heeeeeeeeeello.  
Sakura: Hi.  
Ume: Too much school work.  
Ishi: Yup.

Chapter 6: Life for others

Sakura stared at the painting with a strange look.

--Uchiha house--

Itsuka was cleaning Sasuke's wounds since he still hadn't regained consciousness.

'Please wake up Sasuke.' She though holding back her tears.  
"Itsuka onegai you should rest." Said Itachi entering the room.  
"Iie I don't want to leave him." Replied Itsuka.  
"And do you think he would love to wake up to find out his older sister is a zombie." Snapped Itachi.

Itsuka stared at him in complete surprise. He never talked to her in that way except to Sasuke.

"Fine Itachi." She replied looking down.

--Two weeks later--

Sakura entered the school when the same fiery presence brushed past her. When she turned around she saw Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Haku, Ume, Shino and Kiba.

"Ohayo." Mumbled Sakura.

Naruto looked at her and blushed slightly something that she noticed but she casually ignored it.

'Why is he blushing like that?' She thought.

--Uchiha house--

"Itsuka go to school I'll stay with the brat ok." Suggested Itachi.

Itsuka smiled and out of impulse she brushed her lips against his and left to get ready, leaving a very confused twin behind. She got ready to school in less than 30-minutes. She ran all the way to school as her ebony black hair flew behind her. She was also thrilled to see Shino her eternal crush even though he was 2-years younger. She also had a crush on Haku once who was 1-year younger than her. When she arrived she was greeted by Shino. She turned a deep shade of red and smiled.

"Morning Shino." She said shyly.

Shino took her hand to lead her to the others.

"Umm Shino can I ask you something?" Asked Itsuka blushing.  
"Sure." Replied Shino.

When she was about to answer Neji and Ume ran to her.

"Hi guys." She said with a smile but killing them in her minds.  
"HIYA GUYS." Shouted Kiba running towards them.  
"Hi." They all shouted.

Kiba reached them and stood next to Ume.

"Ume you smell nice." Said Kiba sniffing on her neck the scent of white plums.

This made Ume blush a light shade of pink then she looked at her brother. Neji stared at Kiba and at his sister. Itsuka saw Sakura and walked up to her.

"Something always keeps you from confessing your feelings to Shino? And how's Sasuke doing?" Asked Sakura.  
"He's still hasn't woken up but at least his wounds are healed." Replied Itsuka. "That's good news." Sakura said staring at the sky.

--Sasuke's Dream--

/Sasuke saw as "Sakura's" crown of roses withered and fell from her head. ((She was pregnant and she sacrificed her life to end the war.)) "Sasuke" stared at her as she fell in his arms and the closed his eyes. ((Sakura and me angels that's impossible.))/

--Normal world--

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw Itachi entering.

"What happened?" Asked Sasuke.  
"You've been out for the past two weeks." Replied Itachi.  
"Where's Itsuka?"  
"At school daydreaming about Shino." Replied Itachi.  
"First Haku, and now Shino. She's a first-class cradle robber." Muttered Sasuke.

--Konoha High--

Sakura thought she was going to be driven to the extreme because of the Kyuubi Kitsune.

'That demon is driving me mad.' She thought.

--Somewhere else--

Ume stared at her brother and at his two friends Tenten, and Lee. She didn't know why, she was starting to have the strangest feelings for him. But she knew she had to keep that to herself. Her dark chocolate eyes started to turn cloudy, but when her tears started to fall someone wiped them away. She then felt a hand on her cheek, this made her look up at Kiba her best friend.

"What's wrong Ume?"  
"It's nothing don't worry." Replied Ume

Kiba sat next to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"You can't be crying because of nothing." Said Kiba

Ume nuzzled her cheek against his neck and started to cry again. He made her look up at him and dried her tears. Ume stared at him and smiled. Kiba let go of her shoulder and left to find Shino. She sat alone staring at the plum trees surrounding the areas.

'Maybe I should tell Neji how I feel one day. But right now I'm scared of that' She thought as he sat next to her.

"What's wrong sister?" Asked Neji.  
"It's nothing." Replied Ume looking at the ground.

Neji just stared at her and embraced her when the soft smell of white plums hit him. He noticed her sudden blush and kissed her head. Ume stared at the trees when she saw a falcon. She stood up when she heard the bell ringing. Then she saw Kiba and Shino walking towards her.

"See you at lunch." Said Neji walking away.

Ume looked at her brother and then at Kiba and she knew something was definitely wrong with her heart and mind.

Ishi: Left ya hangin' again.  
Itachi: You're evil.  
Ishi: I'm sorry.


	7. Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 7:Unexpected Happenings

/dream/, (Sakura's dream thoughts)

After school Sakura had to rush to the Haruno shrine because she had to perform a memorial ceremony.

'Crap I have to finish the freaking school assignment and that's due next week.' She thought.

When she arrived at the shrine she took a bath and got ready to wear her temple uniform. She walked outside and saw Sasuke, Itachi and Itsuka. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. Sakura found herself waving a hello to him while her cheeks flared up.

"What are you doing here."  
"Well it's the third anniversary of my grandmother's death. The past two years I used to do it in another shrine but this years the twins decided to do it here." Replied Sasuke.  
"And where are the twins huh?" Asked Sakura.  
"They're talking with your aunt." Replied Sasuke.  
"Aren't your friends coming?" Asked Sakura.  
"I don't have any friends unlike you got it." Replied Sasuke coldly.

Sakura glared at him and left. Sasuke waited for the twins while Sakura prepared the ceremony room. The twins walked towards him with a pretty serene look haunting their crimson eyes. Sakura for the first time performed the ceremony under her aunts supervision. When Sakura finished Sasuke walked up to her.

"What do you want?" Asked Sakura.  
"Finish the assignment." Replied Sasuke.  
"Fine,besides it's due next week." Said Sakura heading to her room to change clothes.

When she finished she saw Sasuke leaning against wall idly apparently he was waiting for her to arrive.

"Do the twins know you're staying." Said Sakura.  
"Yeah." Replied Sasuke.

Sakura walked to the library with him following.

"What's with you and your constant insults towards me?" Asked Sakura.  
"You're really annoying." Replied Sasuke flatly.

Sakura resisted the urge to slit his throat but kept working while he looked for the information. They finally finished and went to the porch to talk.

"So I'm just annoying to you?" Asked Sakura.

Sasuke nodded staring at the sky.

"Why? I've never done anything to you." Said Sakura.

Sasuke kept staring at the sky while she slowly stood up.

"What did I ever do to you?" Asked Sakura.  
"Your happiness" Replied Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him and left him alone to his thoughts. Sasuke stood up also and left to his house. Sakura was crying face down on her bed at what he just told her. Sasuke walked through the cherry blossom path when he saw his history teacher Kakashi.

"I presume you have already finished your assignment?" He asked .  
"Yeah thankfully." Replied Sasuke.  
"Why Haruno's a good student." Inquired Kakashi.  
"She's a freak besides she hates me and I really don't like her that much." Replied Sasuke.

Kakashi stared at him trough his dark shades doubtfully. Sasuke stared at him and mentally rolled his eyes. Sakura dried her tears and stood up. She walked to the side table and stared at two photographs. One was of her and her parents and the other one was of her, Ino and Shikamaru. She felt the tears trailing down her cheeks again when she fainted.

/(Where am I?) Two angels sat in the field of flowers that Sasuke had mentioned and the very two angels he had described. (That's impossible we can't be angels. And he was right about when he said they were more mature versions of us. But me and Sasuke lovers that's bullshit.) "Sakura" I love you" "I love you too" Sasuke" (It can't be possible)/

Sakura woke up two days later with a wound over her heart just like Sasuke.

'What happened? ' She thought.  
"Sakura you're awake!" Exclaimed her aunt.  
"Yes aunty Kiyo." Replied Sakura weakly.

Kiyo placed a damp cloth on her forehead and left but before stepping out the door she smiled at Sakura making her smile too. Then Sakura stared a the ceiling thinking about the dream.

--Konoha High--

Neji waited for Ume when Tenten sat next to him.

"What's up Neji-kun."  
"Not much, just waiting for Ume...she wants to visit Sakura." He replied.  
"NEJI!" Shouted Ume running towards him along with Kiba and Shino.  
"Speak of the queen of Rome." He muttered.  
"Don't be so mean." Pouted Tenten.  
"I was joking." He said with a small smile.

Ume stared at the both of them with a curiosity filled eyes.

"Well Neji I think we can go to the shrine now." She said.

Neji nodded and started walking away.

"Umm would you like to go too?" Asked Ume to the other three.

The others nodded and left with them. They were walking trough the sakura path when Ume saw the same falcon she had seen two days earlier.

"Ume what happened?" Asked Neji.  
"It's nothing I'm fine" Lied Ume following with her eyes the direction in which the falcon flied to.

They arrived at Haruno shrine and saw Sakura sitting cross-legged staring at nothing. Ume blinked a few times when she saw the falcon landing right in front of her. Neji stared at his sisters eyes and noticed the transparent look. Ume stretched her hand to the falcon who calmly perched itself on it. Sakura snapped out of her reverie and stared at the young Hyuuga. Neji stared at the falcon while everybody suddenly stared at the sky. Akamaru started to bark when everyone stared to hear the flapping of wings.

"Crows, doves and falcons what the fuck's going on!" Screamed Kiba.

--Uchiha House--

Sasuke and the twins stared at the sky when it suddenly turned cloudy.

"I guess it's going to rain." Said Sasuke.  
"Has your sense of smell gone numb it doesn't smell like rain it..."  
"Smells like blood." Finished Itachi.

--Haruno Shrine--

Akamaru started to whimper while Kiba covered his nose.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Asked Tenten.  
"Me and Akamaru both smell blood"


	8. Blood of the Fallen

Chapter 8: Blood of the Fallen

Everybody stared at Kiba who in turn stared at Ume with tears threatening to spill out from his eyes. Ume had her hand on her stomach when she felt a warm liquid seeping through her shirt. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened when she saw the blood. Ume turned to face her brother and she lost her voice. Neji was bleeding from his cheeks, chest, shoulders and wrists. Tenten fell on her knees crying while Sakura ran to her side.

--Uchiha house--

Sasuke stood in shock when Itachi and Itsuka's heart started bleeding and that he also started to bleed again.

--Haruno shrine--

Sakura touched her heart and saw blood just like right now was happening to Sasuke. Then it started to rain blood drenching them completely. After about half an hour the cloud dissipated and everyone's wounds healed.

"What the fuck's going on!" Shouted Kiba.  
"I don't know." Replied Ume crying.

Kiba ran off with Akamaru clinging inside his jacket. Ume dried her tears but just stayed in the same place holding a chain close to her heart. It was St. Valentines gift from him. She had smiled all day for once when he gave her a silver chain with a plum blossom pendant. And in turn she had given a silver chain with an ivory fang. Kiba stared at the fang regretting running off like that.

'I can't believe I acted that way.' He thought.

Ume had run off to find him while her tears streamed down her cheeks.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sakura was serving tea to the others when a scream was heard coming from the direction of the shrine itself. Ume went to the park and found Kiba him staring at the ground.

"Kiba."

He looked up at her, his eyes were red from crying. Ume sat next to him and dried his tears.

"Don't cry Kiba." Said Ume nuzzling her cheek against his.

Kiba looked at her with an apologizing look in his eyes.

"It's alright I know you don't understand. But I really don't know" Said Ume.

Kiba kissed her head and her forehead taking in the sweet scent of white plums.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." He whispered.  
"It's okay Kiba." She replied standing up.

Kiba smiled as she turned away but then he walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her making her smile then he let her go. Ume ran back to the shrine with a smile on her face. Sakura and the others ran to the ceremony room only to find it engulfed in flames. Ume ran faster suddenly having a strange feeling that something was wrong was going on.

--Haruno shrine--

Sakura ran to her aunt's side getting burned in the process. But when she helped her stand up she was face to face with the Kyuubi who grinned at her hungrily.

"So we meet again."  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Sakura.  
"Don't play dumb "Princess of the heavens." It said before disappearing.

Sakura checked if she had her burns but there wasn't the slightest evidence of them. Ume was at the shrine's gate when she saw Naruto. But she noticed he wasn't his usual self his eyes were red and resembled those of a fox.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" She asked maintaining her distance from him.

He didn't answer he simply growled at her. She turned her head when she heard a noise but when she was going to talk to him again he was gone.

'There's something wrong with him.' She thought running.

Sakura with the help of Neji and Shino carried Kiyo to her room. Tenten sat alone when Ume arrived.

"Was Naruto here?" She asked breathless.  
"No." Replied Tenten.  
"What happened?" Ume asked regaining her breath.  
"We aren't sure we heard a scream coming from here and when we arrived this whole room was on fire" Replied Tenten when Neji sat next to her.

Ume stood up and walked away. Neji stared at his sister who still was holding the pendant close to her heart.

"What happened to her"  
"I don't know." Replied Tenten when she saw her heading to the direction of the porch.

Neji laid his head on her lap making her blush slightly. She sighed and stroked his long dark brown hair. Ume sat alone thinking of both Neji and Kiba when she saw the falcon again.

'Okay this is really freaking me out.' She thought.

--Inside--

Sakura stared at her aunt and breathed heavily.

--Uchiha house--

Itsuka was under the shower washing the blood of the wound away.

"I can't believe what's happening. First Sasuke and now me and Itachi" She muttered washing her jet-black hair.

Itachi was drying his hair with the towel him having just finished showering. Itsuka stepped out of the shower with her hand over the wound was and shivered. Sasuke laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking when somehow his thoughts drifted to Sakura.

'Huh? Why the hell am I thinking about bitchy-cherry'

--Haruno Shrine--

Neji and Tenten were left alone after Shino had gone back home.

"How's your family, Neji?" Asked Tenten.  
"Good I guess." Replied Neji.

Tenten smiled and stared at the ceiling as she kept stroking Neji's hair carefully.

Ishi: That's it along with some NejiTen fluff.  
Ume: (yawns) Finished Ishi?  
Ishi: Yah. See ya later.


	9. Dark

Chapter 9: Dark

/.../dream

A week after the strange incident, Sakura had gone to the Uchiha Household a couple of times raising the suspicion of her friends. Itsuka served tea for everyone while Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other. Itachi excused himself and left to his room stomping on the staircase. Itsuka finished with the tea and left to his room.

'I wonder what's gotten into him.' She thought worriedly.

When Itsuka entered the room and Itachi was throwing stars at a dartboard.

"Itachi what's wrong?" She asked sitting on the bed.  
"Those two are driving out of my fucking mind." Replied Itachi throwing a star that grazed by his twin sister's cheek making a very superficial cut.

Itsuka embraced him and he licked some blood off her cheek.

"It's okay we'll think of something." She said as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Itachi stroked her cheekbone with his thumb as she dried away a stray tear.

"Go back to the living room." Whispered Itachi.  
"Okay." Replied Itsuka and left.

--Living room--

"What happened to your twin?" Asked Sasuke.  
"He's not just my twin he's your brother too." Snapped Itsuka.  
"Whatever Itsuka." Said Sasuke.

Sakura stood up and stretched her arms.

"Going back to the shrine bitchy-cherry?" Asked Sasuke.  
"Yes, aunty Kiyo must be worried about me" Replied Sakura.

Sasuke stood up and walked with her to the gate while his sister looked at them.

"Take care bitchy-cherry."  
"You too Uchiha bastard." Replied Sakura and kissed his neck.

Sasuke felt his cheeks flaring and shook his head. Sakura sighed and fastened her pace and arrived in record time.

--Hyuuga mansion--

Ume sat on the grass next to Neji who had fallen asleep. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Neji slowly opened his eyes and saw the younger girl supposedly asleep. Ume felt him move slightly and moved away from his chest. She stood up and went inside the mansion. When she entered her room her phone rang and ran to answer it.

"Hello Ume speaking."  
"Ume it's me Haku."  
"Haku what is it?" She asked alarmed.  
"Well you'll be the first one to know this. I'm transferring to Kiri." Her replied.  
"But why?" Ume cried out.  
"My family" He replied trying to hide his own sorrow.

Ume sighed feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Even though Sasuke was the cause of their breakup they still kept mutual feelings of friendship. She hung up the phone and and fell to the floor crying.

"Who was it?" Asked Neji entering the room.  
"It was Haku, he's leaving to Kiri." Replied Ume through her tears.

Neji crouched and embraced her and calmed her down.

"I don't want Haku to leave." She said between sobs.  
"There's nothing that binds you to him anymore" Said Neji.

Ume stared at him and told him to go away from her room.

--Kiba's house--

Kiba just stared at the ceiling with Akamaru sleeping on his chest.

'I wonder how plum blossom's doing'  
"Well there's no harm done in checking up on her." He said aloud standing up.

He woke up Akamaru and headed out the door.

"Kiba are you going somewhere?" Asked his sister.  
"Yes tell mom I'll be going to Ume's place." Shouted Kiba and left along with Akamaru.

When he got there he headed to Ume's room only to find a trail of blood leading to the bath room (A/N:yes she has a bathroom for herself)

"What the hell this is Ume's blood."

He ran to the bathroom and saw Ume with her arms all bloody and tear stained cheeks.

"Ume what happened?" Cried Kiba holding her.  
"Haku is leaving to Kiri." Replied Ume weakly.  
"You can explain it to me later right now I have to clean your arms." He said helping her stand up.  
"Kiba-kun arigato." Ume whispered weakly.  
"It's okay besides you're my best friend." Replied Kiba going to fetch bandages.

Ume sat on her bed waiting for Kiba who walked out of the bathroom with some bandages and a wet cloth. He sat down and slowly cleaned the wounds. Ume winced a little when feeling the cold water on the skin of her arm and shivered slightly.

"Thank you" She said a little bit more cheered up.

When he finished she laid down on the bed.

"Are you alright now?" Asked Kiba.  
"Yeah,I guess so." Replied Ume.  
"You look cuter when you smile alright." He said stroking her light blue hair away.

Ume smiled and laid her head on his lap. Kiba stared down at Ume and smiled as he stroked her hair softly.

"Damn it's dusk already." Said Kiba standing up.  
"Well it was late in the afternoon when you came here." Said Ume with a small smile.  
"I should go home." He said.  
"Please stay." Ume whispered.  
"Well sure if you want me to, I'll stay I just have to call okasan." He said walking to the phone.

After a while he turned with a smile and said.

"I can stay, I just need to get some things."

Ume nodded and closed her eyes. Kiba walked out of the room and went back to his home.

--Half an hour later--

Kiba was laying next to Ume on her bed while she started to fall asleep.

"Kiba you're the only I could truly call a best friend. You helped me when I broke up with Haku. And now you keep me company." She whispered before falling asleep on his chest.

"And even when you only think of me as a friend I love you more than anything." He softly muttered bringing her closer to him taking in the faint scent of white plums.

Neji entered Ume's room and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The youths were peacefully asleep and he covered them with the comforter. Ume stirred a bit and a smile formed on her face. Neji smiled and brushed away a stray strand of her hair away. He walked out after whispering "sweet dreams"

--Ume's Dream--

/Look Ume, Sasuke's really starting to piss me off" Said Haku. "I know that but he's doing this to break us apart." Said Ume worriedly. "He's never been involved with you." "He's been flirting with me ever since he found out we were together."

Just then the bell rang and they headed to their classes. Ume tried to shake away the thought of Sasuke's behavior towards her which was making her life miserable.

--Lunchtime--

Ume was standing in front of Haku's locker waiting for him to get out of class. Just then Sasuke passed by and said: "Hello plum blossom waiting for your boy toy?" "How dare you say something like that about Haku." She said raising her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the locker.

"Let me go Uchiha!" Shouted Ume trying to kick him off. "I vowed I would get at least one kiss from you and I'm planning to do so." Smirked Sasuke pinning her legs.

Haku walked out of the classroom and saw the scene. Sasuke broke away from Ume when he felt a hand on his throat.

"Get your fucking hands off her" Someone growled.

Sasuke released Ume who fell on her knees crying. He smirked in her direction and looked at Haku.

"No wonder you protect her so much she's quite a good catch." Mocked Sasuke.

Ume hearing this stood up and slapped him,but she didn't even dare to look at her boyfriend.

"Ume it's okay." "No it's not, this is the last straw we can't be together because of that bastard." She screamed.

Sasuke grinned from afar he had finally torn them apart/

Ume woke up crying, she never wanted to have that dream again and here it was haunting her. Kiba felt her sudden movement and opened his eyes. He sat up and saw her crying and hugging her knees to her chest. 

"Ume what is it?" He asked barely above a whisper.  
"The dream again." Replied Ume with a sob.  
"It's okay everything will be fine." Whispered Kiba taking her in his arms.

Ume snuggled closer to him while he stroked her hair.

"You are everything I wanted in a friend Ume and I'll help you always when you need me...I'll always be by your side." He said with a smile on his face still looking at her.

Ume looked at him and softly kissed his cheek as he blushed lightly.

"Thank you, Kiba."

Soon they fell asleep until Saturday morning. Kiba woke up and noticed Ume was still asleep. He slowly got out from under her and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. Ume woke up when she heard the water running.

'He's up already.' She thought still sleepily.

Kiba walked out after a while, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Feeling better Ume?" He asked.

Ume stood up and embraced him.

"Yes I am."

Kiba placed his hand atop her head making her smile. She separated from him and left to the bathroom loosening her hair also. When she entered she brushed her teeth and turned on the shower. When she finished she walked out .She was wearing a faded jean skirt and a black shirt.

"Ume what do you want to do?" Asked Kiba.

Ishi: Sorry left ya hangin' again. I started with some SasuSaku but I wanted to focus on Kiba and Ume's friendship. They are really close in a sibling kind of way nah.


	10. Closer

Chapter 10:Closer

Kiba stood up waiting for her answer.

"I want to visit Haku." She replied.  
"Okay." Replied the young Inuzuka.

Ume smiled and took his hand in hers.

--Uchiha house--

Sasuke and Itachi were fighting. Itsuka sighed this was a common occurrence in the household but today it was really over the top. She walked into the living room when a shuriken almost got stuck on her forehead if it hadn't been for her quick reflexes. Itachi's eyes were guilt ridden because he had almost killed the most important person in his life. Itsuka glared at the both of them and left to her room. Itachi clenched his fist and left. Sasuke went upstairs to Itsuka's room and saw her staring out the window.

"Your twin just left." He said.

Itsuka turned to him and slapped him so hard he fell to the floor.

"Be lucky his hasn't lost his temper for real." She hissed in a tone she had never used to talk to him.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Ume walked trough the gardens sorting out her thoughts before going to see him.

"Ume are you ready?" Asked Kiba walking towards her.  
"Yeah I guess." Replied Ume.

Kiba took her hand in his and walked towards the gate.

"Ume do you still have feelings towards Haku?" Asked Kiba.  
"No it's just that I don't know everything has been weird to me since that day." Replied Ume.  
"The bloody rain." Said Kiba resisting all too well the urge to kiss her.

When they were walking they remained silent since they had nothing to say at the moment. Ume was feeling her world shattering to pieces. He on the other hand was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. They finally arrived at Haku's house and went up the stairs. Ume knocked on the door and waited for a little while before he answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Haku.  
"Well we came to say good bye before you left." Replied Kiba.

Ume smiled and went inside along with them and stayed for a pretty long while and left back to the mansion.

--Haruno shrine--

Sakura laid on her bed with out nothing to do when she sensed something weird with the trees. She went to the window and looked outside.

"These trees look like if they were burned." She whispered.

Sakura slowly focused her eyesight to see if anything was out of order.

"Trying to see me "princess of the heavens." Said a strangely familiar voice.

Sakura turned only to face the kyuubi itself.

"Why are you here."  
"To see if I can get rid of you once and for all." Replied the kyuubi.

Sakura rapidly released a paper charm to create a shield.

"Sakura are you alright dear." Shouted Kiyo.

The Kyuubi disappeared leaving her alone.

"Yes I'm fine auntie Kiyo." Lied Sakura.

--Uchiha house--

Itsuka walked out the door and shut it with a loud bang. She wanted to get away from everything right now and there was only one person who could help her do that.

--Aburame house--

Shino sat on the windowsill when a flash of black caught his attention.

'Wonder what's gotten into her now.' He thought heading to the door.

Itsuka didn't even have to knock on the door because Shino was already waiting for her. He noticed her crimson eyes were now black making her look a female version of the younger Uchiha. They entered the house and headed straight to his room. Itsuka sat on the floor with her head on his lap. She had started to cry not even noticing he was stroking her black hair. When she finally noticed he was twirling the strands with his finger. Itsuka looked up at him with tear filled eyes but closed them. Shino laid her on the bed and walked out. Itsuka slept for about half an hour and sat on the bed when Shino entered.

"Had a nice sleep Itsuka?" Asked Shino leaning against the door frame.  
"Yeah." Replied Itsuka noticing two things a)he was shirtless b)he was completely drenched.

She laid down again but this time not facing him. He walked towards her with his hands behind his head.

"I thought you had slept enough"  
"You could have changed before coming here." Muttered Itsuka.

Shino grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him pressing their bodies against each other. Itsuka had gone from his warm bed to his well built body. She relaxed against him with the smell of anise that was surrounding him. Shino looked down at her and separated from her warmth he took his index finger and placed it on her forehead. Itsuka blushed slightly but stood still. He trailed his finger down her forehead, nose, lips, chin, throat, in between her chest and then stopping at her knavel. Itsuka stared at him with her cheeks burning a bright red. Shino was going to walk away but she pulled him towards her and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, Itsuka placed her hands on his shoulder blades trying to get rid of whatever traces of sadness that were remaining.

--Hyuuga mansion--

Ume laid on the grass next to Kiba while he was petting Akamaru who was laying on his chest. Ume took his free hand and linked it with hers. Kiba smiled at her and tightened the grip slightly. Ume moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

--Inside the mansion--

Hinata stared at the two of them by the window and smiled.

"What are you smiling about."  
"Well Naruto, I think that my cousin found someone to ease her heart." Replied Hinata when her little sister, Hanabi entered.  
"You saw those two?" She asked.

Hinata and Naruto nodded and the younger girl left.

--Garden--

Ume noticed Akamaru had gone away leaving her and Kiba alone. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Kiba kissed his best friend back and linked their hands again.

--Inside--

Neji was in his room along with a sleeping Tenten. She had gone for a little while to play with the dart-board and spend some quality time with her best friend. She stirred a little making Neji look down at her with a small smile.

--Garden--

Ume laid on Kiba's shoulder with her forehead against his chin.

"Thank you Kiba."  
"Why?" Asked Kiba.  
"For being with me." Replied Ume stroking where the fang rested.

Kiba took the plum blossom pendant in in his fingers and kissed her forehead. A soft breeze blew by blowing their hair. Ume moved even closer to him and closed her eyes while he twirled her hair with his fingers.

--Uchiha house--

Itsuka walked trough the door after spending some time with her "crush"and noticed Itachi hadn't come home yet. The only thing that broke the silence was Sasuke's electric guitar. She went to Itachi's room and she looked over at glass figure and when she was gonna pick it up it shattered to pieces.

'What the fuck.' She thought when she heard something spinning.

She looked to the side and saw the mirror she had given him. The outer rim had started spinning on it's own accord. She walked out of his room and headed to Sasuke's.

"You're twin just called and he said that you shouldn't expect him till night fall

Itsuka nodded shakily and left to her room.


	11. Mirror Wheels

Fallen Angels

Chapter 11: Mirror Wheels

Itsuka sat on her bed trying to tell herself to calm down. Sasuke had noticed the sudden paleness of her face when indirectly mentioning Itachi. He stood up with only one place in his mind.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sakura was feeding crumbs of bread to the crows and breathed heavily. The air was cold and made her shiver slightly. Sasuke walked to the shrine and saw Naruto under a cherry tree.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.  
"I was sleeping can't you tell." Naruto replied rubbing his eyes.  
"Well I heard something about a fox demon that cherry saw and it seems you were around when it happened." Said Sasuke.  
"Are you saying it's my fault." Said the blond boy glaring at Sasuke.  
"Not exactly." Replied Sasuke.

Naruto glared at him and walked away. Sasuke kept going on his way to the shrine and saw Sakura falling to the ground.

"Sakura!" He shouted barely able to catch her.

Sakura was holding her side and was whimpering. Sasuke picked her up and walked inside. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her side.

"You should lay down cherry." Said Sasuke.  
"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.  
"Just wanted to run away from everything." Replied Sasuke.  
"Another fight with Itachi."  
"Yeah." He muttered.  
"Come here Sasuke." Said Sakura in a soft yet commanding voice while opening her arms to him he went into her arms and she wrapped them around him. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Sasuke.  
"You may not be my favorite person in the world but that doesn't mean I can't comfort you" Replied Sakura running her hands up and down his back.

Sasuke truly smiled for the first time and in the arms of a person he despised. Sakura noticed he was calmer now and smiled. Sasuke closed his eyes seemingly asleep. Sakura couldn't handle his weight and had to lay down. Sasuke slept peacefully in her arms making her cheeks turn a slight pink.

'Never thought I would feel sympathy for you Uchiha.' Sakura thought with a smile and started to ruffle his hair.

Sasuke smiled and kept sleeping without a care in the world.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Kiba had fallen asleep with Ume on top of him. After a while Akamaru walked be again and fell asleep next to them. Neji walked up to them and shook his head amusedly. Ume slowly opened her eyes and softly started to stroke Kiba's cheek making him mumble something along the lines of "I love you Ume" making her blush slightly.

--Uchiha House--

Itsuka stared at the wall in front of her. There were eight circle shaped medium sized mirrors just like the one inside Itachi's room. They had called them mirror wheels because of the spinning outer rim.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was laying on his side and that he was dangerously close to Sakura's chest.

'Holy shit since when I ended up in this position.'

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's face a shade of scarlet and sat up.

"Had a nice nap?" Asked Sakura with a little smile.  
"Yeah I guess so cherry." Replied Sasuke shaking his head.

Sakura embraced him again making him blush slightly. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura with his cheeks an ever deeper shade of red.

--Uchiha House--

Itsuka heard her mirrors starting to spin in their own accord.

"Itachi please be safe." She whispered with her crimson eyes turning darker.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Neji kept watch over the two friends that were peacefully asleep on the grass.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sasuke left to the porch trying to clear his head from the warmth that was lingering about him. Sakura laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to get Sasuke's peaceful look of her mind. She looked at her side and gave a deep breath she was in grave danger the Kyuubi was bent on killing her and it wouldn't stop until it achieved it's goal. Sasuke went back inside, and saw the girl thinking of her fate.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered slightly worried.  
"You're leaving go on head I won't stop you." Replied Sakura blankly.

Sasuke left back home but this time not by the Sakura park, he went through the road he used before this mess.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Kiba walked out the gate with Akamaru laying on his shoulder. Ume sat on the grass and smiled she was starting to have some feelings towards her best friend but her thoughts drifted back to Neji again making her fall back with tears streaming down her cheeks.

--Uchiha House--

Itsuka sat on her bed with Shino who had just arrived.

"Okay so you're telling me things have gone haywire since Itachi left this morning." Said Shino.  
"Yes." Replied Itsuka when her mirrors started to spin again.

Shino turned to face them surprised and stared at Itsuka.

"Told you every thing's going haywire since that crazy twin I have left" Said Itsuka with a slightly frightened tone.

Shino embraced the older girl and ran his fingers through her hair making her look up at him.

"Shino...I-" Started to say Itsuka when Shino placed his fingers on her lips.  
"Don't even say it' it's very easy to read your eyes." Replied Shino cupping her chin.

Itsuka laid against his chest and sighed.

"Itsuka love." Whispered Shino in her ear.

Itsuka ran her hand across his chest and smiled.

"Thank you Shino." She replied.

--Nightfall, Haruno Shrine--

Sakura stared outside when she saw a crow and a dove on the porch. She walked outside and reached out for the crow but it flew away. She frowned but smiled when the dove perched on her shoulder. Sakura took the dove in her hands and kissed it's head lightly and released it.

"Sakura deary are you alright?" Asked her aunt.  
"Yes aunty Kiyo." Replied Sakura walking in.

--Uchiha House--

Sasuke entered his sister's room and saw her holding one of the mirrors.

"Itsuka." Whispered Sasuke.

Itsuka and Shino looked up at him.

"Has your twin called?"  
"No Itachi hasn't called." Itsuka replied when the mirror she had in her hands started spinning.  
"What the..." Muttered Sasuke when the mirror cracked.

Then all the mirrors in the walls shattered to pieces and the shards went to the other wall forming the kanji for death. Itsuka's eyes went a dull grey and her mirror shattered to pieces. Sasuke stood frozen to the floor when he heard his sister whimper then he ran to her side.

"Sister what happened."  
"Go look for Itachi he can't die." She replied weakly.

Sasuke and Shino ran to look for the older twin leaving the younger one crying. The two boys kept running when they saw a crowd of people. They went through the crowd and saw the older of the Uchiha twins unconscious.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted going to his side.

A while later an ambulance arrived to take Itachi to the hospital.

"Sasuke you go with your brother I'll get Itsuka" Shouted Shino running away.

Sasuke went inside the ambulance and sat besides Itachi when he heard him mutter something.

"Sasuke take care of our sister."  
"Don't say that shit, you'll live and you'll graduate from high school like you always wanted" cried Sasuke.

--Uchiha House--

Shino ran into the house and straight to Itsuka's room.

"What happened to Itachi?" Asked Itsuka.  
"He is on the way to the hospital and Sasuke is with him" Replied Shino.

Itsuka stood up and heard the phone ringing. She picked up the phone nervously.

"Itsuka it's me, Sasuke."  
"Yes."  
"Well Itachi is...in danger."  
"I'll go right away."

They both hung up from their locations. Itsuka left with Shino to the hospital, when she arrived she saw Tsunade talking with Sasuke.

"How's my brother?" Itsuka asked.  
"He's in grave danger he could end up in coma anytime soon" Tsunade replied.

Itsuka's grey eyes went glossy because of her tears, Sasuke embraced her trying to hold back his own tears.

"Tsunade we have an emergency here" Shouted one of the nurses.

Itsuka fainted and Shino ran to her side while Sasuke just stood there. Itsuka woke up a while later only to find out her brother was in coma.

"My brother in coma...it can't be."

Sasuke and Shino embraced her as she cried. They went to his room and saw the peaceful look on his handsome face. Itsuka walked to his side and held his hand. Sasuke walked next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. Shino placed his hand on her head, making her look up at him.

"I have to go home now Itsuka."  
"Okay thanks for staying with us." Replied Itsuka.

Shino left and after a while the two siblings left.

--Next Day--

Haku left to Kiri leaving Ume slightly saddened.

'Hope you find happiness'

She went back home only to find Kiba. He smiled and extended his hand. Ume gladly took it and smiled.

"So Haku left."  
"Yes, I hope he will be happier there." Replied Ume.

Kiba brought her close to him and closed his eyes. They headed to the mansion and saw Neji walking out.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ume.  
"Just going out." replied Neji.  
"Well this is as far as I go sweetie." Said Kiba.  
"Thank you." Replied Ume and went in.

Her sights wondered to her mother, her uncle and two cousins.

"Ume." Said Hinata.  
"Morning mother, uncle Hiashi." Said Ume.  
"Morning Ume." Replied Hiashi.  
"Ume we have to discuss something concerning Inuzuka." Said her mother.  
"What is going between you and that boy?" Asked Hiashi.  
"Nothing is going on between me and Kiba." Countered Ume.  
"If nothing IS going on cousin why the last time he stayed he was with you in your room, and why you were so cuddled up in the garden yesterday." Smirked Hanabi.

Ume glared at her and ran to her room.


	12. Tears of The Angels

Chapter 12: Tears of the Angels

/.../dreams

Ume ran to her room crying and took a kunai. She saw her old wounds and placed the blade on her skin. She opened just one of her old cuts and dropped her kunai when she saw the image of Kiba cleaning her arms. Ume dug the kunai in the wall and fell down crying even more. Hinata left to find Ume and saw her crying.

"Ume I'm sorry." Hinata whispered trying to conceal her own tears.  
"You don't have to apologize." Cried Ume.

Hinata walked to her side and embraced. Ume kept crying but less than before and fell asleep. Hinata dragged her to the bed and covered her with the sheets and left. Ume then had a strange dream that made her start to scream out loud.

/Ume stood in a wasteland she looked around but she didn't see anyone until she started to walk around looking for any signs of life. She saw a great rock and saw blood flowing down. When she looked up she saw Kiba and she screamed horrified. Kiba's body was being pinned down to the rock by swords but upon hearing the screams he looked down.

"Why won't you love me the way I love you, your indifference is killing me." He muttered weakly and closed his eyes.

Before Ume could speak a ghostly version of her appeared and smirked.

"Poor, poor Kiba he's so in love with you and you keep ignoring him because you have a crush on your dear brother Neji you little brat.

Ume couldn't find her voice she couldn't do anything but cry her heart out in shame./

"Ume wake up, wake up." shouted Hinata shaking her shoulders.  
"I didn't kill him I didn't kill Kiba." Shouted Ume in her dream.

When she woke up she saw Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi and her mother surrounding her.

"What happened your screams could be heard through the whole mansion you idiot." Asked Hanabi.

Ume grabbed Hanabi's throat as tears streamed down her cheeks. Hanabi started choking making Hinata grab Ume's wrist tightly.

"Kiba can't die." Ume murmured.

Everybody left except for Hinata who stayed to comfort Ume.

"What do you mean that Kiba can't die?" Hinata asked.  
"It was a dream I head that Kiba was dead because of me." replied Ume drying her tears.  
"Don't worry Kiba will be fine." Hinata assured.

Ume nodded slowly and laid down again.

--Inuzuka House--

Kiba laid on his bed with an uneasy feeling.

"Something happened to Ume I can feel it somehow." He muttered.

Akamaru peacefully slept on his chest and shifted his position.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Ume stared at the ceiling and then briefly closed her eyes again. When she woke up Kiba was sitting next to her. She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ume what is it?" he asked and started to stroke her hair.  
"I had a dream you were dead because of me" Ume replied.

Kiba embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to die."  
"You would never hurt me plum blossom you are too pure to do that." Kiba muttered against her silky light blue hair.

Ume smiled and remained by his side.

--Haruno Shrine--

It had started to rain forcing Sakura to go inside so she simply started to do her home work when Sasuke arrived soaking wet.

"Why didn't you go to school today? although you shouldn't worry much the school was deserted, only a few students were around."  
"Itachi is in the hospital." replied Sasuke lowering his face as rain drops fell to the ground.

Sakura stood up and kissed his forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes and embraced her.

"I regret being such an asshole to my brother." He whispered.  
"Why did you act that way?" Asked Sakura.  
"I hated my brother because my family preferred him better, and I resented my sister because she resembled him" replied Sasuke.  
"Sasuke let go of that hatred and resentment you'll never be happy that way." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke fell on his knees crying clinging to her shirt drenching Sakura in the process.

"Sasuke stop it." Snapped Sakura crouching down to his level.

Sasuke stopped crying and faced her.

"This is the first time I see you cry, and I hope this is the last time I do." Said Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and lowered his head. Sakura brought him close to her and he laid his head on her shoulder. Sakura nuzzled his head lightly and closed her eyes and soon both fell asleep.

--Konoha Hospital--

Itsuka kept watch over her twin brother smiled a bit. Tsunade walked in after checking out of the school.

"Itsuka you should rest."  
"No, I don't feel like I can rest while he's like this." Replied the young twin.  
"We'll take care of him don't worry." Said Tsunade heading to see the other patients.

Itsuka left back home she planned on going to school the next day and she really needed to get a good rest. When she walked by one of the streets she saw Neji who looked in really deep thought. Itsuka smiled she somehow knew he was going to see Tenten. She kept walking back home and sighed thinking about Shino who had been her pillar of strength .

'Shino thank you for supporting me.' She then thought and smiled inwardly.


	13. Comfort and Anger

I'm very glad for all the feed back Fallen Angels has received this humble girl thanks you all a lot makes me very happy to see this story has been favored by many well Ja ne and on with story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Comfort and Anger

Itsuka finally got back home and sighed Sasuke wasn't home yet he was probably at Haruno shrine. She laid on the couch and went to sleep.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed that Sakura was asleep, and he was laying on top of her using her chest as a pillow. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the young Uchiha blushing.

"Sasuke could you get off me please." Sakura said gulping.

"Oh sure." Replied Sasuke.

He slowly moved up from Sakura's body thinking that if anything like this happened again he would have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Sasuke

"Why?" Asked Sakura leaning on her elbows.

"Well for using your..." Started Sasuke.

"My chest as a pillow it's alright as long as you didn't touch anything else." Sakura replied And sat up.

Still Sasuke was embarrassed, and he left after thanking her. Sakura ran her hand through her short pink hair and shook her head. She wondered why she was ending in the strangest of positions that had to do with Sasuke's face on her breasts.

'Since when I got myself into this mess.' She thought.

Sasuke walked through the cherry blossom path the trees were bare signaling the closeness of summer. He kept going and tried to get Sakura out of his mind. His thoughts drifted to his older brother, somehow but he kept going on his way home.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Ume and Kiba slept peacefully on her bed while the suns rays played on the floor. Ume stirred a little and opened her eyes. She sat up and softly ruffled Kiba's hair. He smiled in his sleep and placed a hand on her thigh. Ume's cheek went a bright red. His hand then traveled lower making her breath a sigh of relief.

"Ume."

"What happened Kiba?" Asked Ume with a smile.

"Nothing plum blossom." Replied Kiba laying his head on her lap.

--Uchiha House--

Sasuke arrived and saw his sister asleep, her hair covered her face like a blanket he simply moved it away and gently woke her up. She looked up at him sleepily and smiled.

"How's our brother?" He asked with a concerned stare.

Itsuka's eyes widened this was the first time she had heard Sasuke address Itachi as a brother not as a stranger.

"I really don't know Sasuke although for now he's stable enough."

Sasuke nodded and left to his room. Itsuka did the same and went back to sleep.

"Well sister you deserve your sleep." Sasuke muttered walking inside his room.

--Next Day--

The remaining siblings headed to school it was very early so only very few students were around.

"Sasuke I feel something nearby." Itsuka whispered as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke stared at his older sister and then at the sky when a dove flew above them. Itsuka ran her hand through her ebony black hair, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Sakura walked through the school gates and saw Kiba and Ume sitting one a bench. She walked towards them.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Ume shouted with a bright smile.

"Ohayo." Kiba said with Akamaru inside his jacket.

Sakura smiled and sat next to them.

"Hey did you two hear the news?" asked Sakura.

"About Itachi, yes. I feel bad for Itsuka, Itachi and her were very close." Replied Ume.

"It's not fair that Itachi should have ended like that, he was a very cool person unlike Sasuke." Kiba said staring at the ground.

"Although Sasuke has changed a lot for the better hopefully, he went home the day after Itachi went into a coma he was broken I have never seen a man cry the way he did." Added Sakura when Neji and the others arrived.

"Ohayo guys." Shouted Tenten waving at hem with a smile.

The others waved back and started to sit down in a way that looked like a complete mess. Neji sat on a small wall where the bench was located along with Lee. Shino sat next Kiba and Ume went on his lap Hinata sat next to them waiting for Naruto to arrive so they could take their daily walk around the school. Tenten sat next to Hinata and Sakura was sitting on Tenten's lap.

--Meanwhile--

Itsuka kept walking with Sasuke and sat on under a tree she looked visibly shaky like if she was trying to hide the urge to cry.

"Oneesan are you alright?" He asked.

Itsuka looked up at him and started to cry Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest. Sakura suddenly looked at the direction of where the younger Uchiha's were located she slowly stood up and walked towards them the others gave her an odd look but they did not dare say anything. When Sakura got there they were both crying so she simply wrapped her arms them and they turned to her should. After they calmed down Sakura simply sat on the grass looking at them and said her greetings.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun, Itsuka-chan."

"Ohayo cherry." Sasuke replied.

Itsuka replied with a small smile and she remained quiet.

"Sasuke told me what happened with Itachi." Sakura said folding her hands into her lap.

Itsuka took a deep breath but again she said nothing as the warm breeze caressed their bodies. Sakura then looked back and saw her history teacher Kakashi accompanied by a woman.

"You've got to be joking Kakashi-sensei has a girlfriend how come we didn't know." Said Sakura surprised.

Sasuke winced at the look that Itsuka was giving in Kakashi's direction apparently she was still angry at what had happened years ago.

"That woman isn't his girlfriend it's his wife Anko." explained Itsuka.

"His wife."

"Yes his wife."

Sakura's eyes were the size of dinner plates she really had no idea that Kakashi was married. Then the bell rang Sakura ran to the classroom when she felt something was very wrong in the school her sixth sense led her to their History classroom which as open apparently the teacher opened it and left. She looked around and saw Naruto, standing behind him was the Kyuubi.

"What are you Naruto?" Sakura asked aloud.

"I'm a vessel for this monster Sakura." He replied.

"That demon is trying is trying to kill me Naruto-kun." Said Sakura.

"I know it's been leaking out of the seal on it's own can you help me whenever it appeared at he shrine I was know if you can help me please I don't want to hurt anybody." Explained Naruto.

"Do you have a seal or anything?" Asked Sakura.

"Hai in my stomach." Replied Naruto and lifted his shirt.

Sakura saw the seal and she gathered energy in her hand and placed it in Naruto's stomach and effectively reinforced the seal. Then she looked to the door when she heard some steps and saw Sasuke glaring at her. She ran to him but he left to the farthest corner of the classroom. The rest of the day went by smoothly but Sasuke ignored Sakura completely.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sakura was frustrated about the day's events and talked with Ume about it who had decided to hang out a small portion of the afternoon with Sakura.

"Well he'll come to his senses soon enough." Said Ume.

"I hope so, well I guess I'll see you after this week since we will have it free." Said Sakura with a small smile.

Then Neji arrived to pick up Ume from the shrine.

"Ume do you like Kiba?" He asked randomly.

Ume didn't say anything but her blushing cheeks spoke volumes to him. They kept walking back to their home in silence as soon as they got home Ume ran to her room to take a shower. When she finished she walked into her room to pick out something to wear the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi this is Ume."

"Hi Ume-chan it's me Haku."

"Haku."

"Yeah sow how have you been doing." He asked.

"Well good, I have the next week free." She replied

"Well I haven't started classes yet so I wonder if you would like to come here with me for a few days if you don't mind?" Asked Haku

"I'd love too." Ume replied

* * *

And well What yah think I was in you tube rummaging through my play lists and heard a few songs that really inspired me and well chapter 14 will be just around the corner what will await Ume when she goes to visit Haku. 


	14. The Story of the Plum Blossom

Chapter 14: The Story of the Plum Blossom

A week later Ume was in the snowy village where Haku was now residing.

"Oh my god this place is beautiful."

"Yes it is and its very peaceful too I love it." Replied Haku.

Ume entered his home with her book bag when she saw a giant portrait in the living room wall.

"Is this your mother Haku-kun?" Asked Ume.

"Yes this is the only thing that I have left from her, my parents died shortly after I came to Konoha." Replied Haku.

Then he took Ume to the room she would be staying for the next few days.

--Konoha, Haruno Shrine--

Sakura was alone sitting on the porch staring at nothing in particular.

"You could end up like a zombie if you keep doing that." Said Neji.

"Oh shut it Neji." Sakura murmured with a frown.

"Well Ume told what happened."

"What are you now my counselor?" Asked Sakura.

"Just one word of advice get over Uchiha he is a very sensitive and it will take a while before he's receptive to anything." Replied Neji and left since Sakura kept ignoring him.

As soon as she saw Neji had left Sakura broke down crying uncontrollably because of Sasuke she knew she had developed feelings for the Uchiha that were going past friendship and she had been to blind to see it. She then stood up and went inside the shrine when right on front of her a young woman appeared. Sakura looked at this apparition that looked exactly like her but with much longer hair.

"Who are you?"

"Me I'm you I am your soul."

Then she went inside Sakura's body and she fainted.

--Kiri, Haku's house--

Ume sat on the bed looking at the plum blossom pendant and then she laid down on the bed and kissed the pendant something that Kiba felt on his lips even though he was in Konoha.

"I'm such an idiot Kiba why didn't I see it before the way I felt for you." She murmured and smiled joyfully.

Then she went to sleep and had a dream but this time it was not the violent one it was just a beautiful dream of Kiba.

--Two Days Later--

Ume walked through the house when in one wall she saw the painting of a woman. The woman in the painting had light blue hair but instead of straight it was very wavy and she had very dark brown eyes. She tried to hold back her tear she was about to turn to search Haku when he passed by.

"What are you doing here.?" He asked.

Who is that woman?" Ume said looking at him.

"That is my aunt Kaori Kasumi, she died of child birth but we never knew what happened to the baby." Explained Haku when the door bell rang.

"Oh wait moment Ume-chan." He said.

Ume nodded she was confused she had questions and she needed answers and the only ones she knew had the answer were in Konoha making her life miserable. The thought was gnawing when Haku shouted at her.

"Ume this is my friend Zabuza, and well this the gorgeous friend I told you about." Haku said with a grin.

Ume smiled and shook the other's hand shyly but with a small smile. Later in the day Haku was in his room when Ume knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ume walked in shyly and sat on his bed.

"I'm curious about something how is your relationship with Kiba doing I heard you had grown very close." Said Haku and looked at her slyly.

"Well we uh." Ume was at a loss for words.

"So it's true I'm glad you have somebody else just protect yourself from doing anything you might regret." Said Haku.

Ume nodded and smiled she knew she could always count on Haku to ease up any tense feelings.

"Haku I have to return to Konoha I need to clear some things."

Haku nodded and smiled and then she left to pack her things.

--Konoha, Haruno Shrine--

Itsuka had gone to the Haruno shrine to talk with Sakura who had been depressed all this time because of Sasuke. She knew that Sakura had been suffering but she didn't know to what extent.

"Sakura don't worry about Sasuke, it will take time but he will return to his senses. It's just that he has been really affected by what happened and from them looks of you just turned into his major strength and weakness."

"But why I wasn't doing anything with Naruto he can't seem to understand that." Sakura replied starting to cry.

Itsuka wrapped her arms around her as she cried for a long while. When Sakura finally calmed down Itsuka gave her a pat on the head and left to her home.

--Kiri, Haku's home--

Ume had finished with her luggage so she simply laid on the bed she was waiting for Haku to get ready.

--Days Later--

Ume had arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion, Sasuke was still in his cold state refusing to see Sakura. In other words nothing had improved and apparently it was going to get worse. Ume slowly walked to her closet and took out a plain indigo blue kimono and left to her mother's room.

"What is it Ume?"

"I want to reunite the family there are some things I need have cleared out." Ume replied and left leaving her mother speechless.

--Nightfall--

Ume prepared herself for the meeting she took out of her closet a black kimono decorated with silver butterflies she had never used and she thought this was the perfect occasion to wear it. She then took a bath and got dressed and finally before leaving the room she stashed something inside her obi. She walked to the meeting room and met with Hinata who had a confused look in her face when they got there Hinata took a seat and Um sat in front of the whole family with a calm and collected look on her face.

"Why did you call us for Ume?" Asked one of the elders which Ume recognized as the only one who treated her kindly and always spoiled her behind everybody's back.

"Well I need to know something I very sure Hiashi knows everything perfectly along with my mother since I doubt any of you might know anything." Ume replied taking a deep breath.

Hiashi and Ume and Neji's mother went pale in unison something Neji and most of the elders noticed. Then Ume took out a picture out of her obi it was of the same woman in the painting.

"Who is this woman mother this is a picture of my friend's dead aunt. I would love to know why do I look like woman from Kiri who's already dead." Ume demanded.

"You have no right to ask anything you brat." shouted Hiashi.

This made Ume angry and she threw the picture at her 'mothers' face expecting an answer.

"Tell who is that woman right now."

The woman quivered under Ume's gaze and under the gaze of the clan and she finally gave in.

"That's you real mother Ume she died giving birth to you that same day I had given birth to the child who would have been Neji's sister but she was a stillborn so we had an agreement with the doctors they had told me a child had been born that same day that child was you Ume. Only Hiashi-san new about the agreement we decided to take you in and raise as Neji's sister so that one day tell you the truth and marry you to Neji." Replied her mother flushed.

"Marry me to Neji never I rather chew sand than marry my own brother. If I marry anyone it will be who I choose not the one you choose for me and I already love someone." Ume shouted.

Neji looked at his mother and then at Ume who turned away and left.

"Ume where are you going?" Asked Neji.

"I'm going to the Haruno shrine and don't count on me coming back soon or ever." She replied without turning back.

Ume then went to her room to pack her things up. As she prepared her things there was a knock on her door. When she opened it she saw the elder.

"Ojiisama what are you doing here?" Ume asked.

"You are leaving I won't stop you I know you deserve far more than what we offer you my child but I came to give you this a memento of my late wife." Replied the elder.

When Ume saw the memento it was a beautiful comb to decorate her hair.

"Oh thank you ojiisama." said Ume and embraced him.

"Remember that if you ever want to come back just let me know I'll take care of you." He replied and gave her a pat on the head.

Ume nodded and smiled at him holding back her tears then she took her things and headed to the Haruno Shrine. As soon as she walked out the gate she started to run to the shrine when she arrived Sakura was in the porch looking at the stars when Ume arrived with her bag panting and crying.

"What happened Ume?" Sakura asked standing up rapidly.

Ume dropped her bag and almost fell face first to the floor if Sakura wouldn't have moved to catch her.

"I renounced to the Hyuuga family." Ume replied and closed her eyes due to the fatigue.

Sakura dragged her to a spare room and laid her on the bed. Ume was too weak so she decided to refrain from asking any questions.

* * *

Well that explains Ume's startling resemblance to Haku and why she didn't look like the Hyuuga's well she is Haku's cousin. 


	15. Summertime

Chapter 15: Summertime

Ume became a resident in the shrine helping Sakura and her aunt with the temple chores.

"Ume I think you should talk with Neji he doesn't deserve your cold shoulder you know." Sakura said with worried a look.

"I don't feel like it's time to speak with him yet and well I'll be going inside the house he's coming right around the corner." Ume replied and left her side.

When Neji arrived Ume was long gone leaving Sakura to handle the situation.

"Hi Neji." Said Sakura smiling.

"Hi, where's Ume-chan?"

"She's inside but I don't recommend that you talk to her right now." Replied Sakura.

"I can't believe this mess." Muttered Neji running his hand through his hair.

Sakura then sat down and motioned Neji to do so.

"Okay explain to tell me what happened the only thing she told was that she had renounced to the Hyuuga Family." Sakura queried.

"Well she called a meeting with the whole family and then she started to show a picture of a woman to

my mother and uncle." Said Neji with a frustrated.

"Was that the cause?" Sakura asked.

"It turns out Ume is not my sister Ume's birth mother was a woman from Kiri who died giving birth." Explained Neji.

"You mean Ume's origins are not of Konoha." Sakura said shocked to hear this news.

Neji nodded then he stood up and left to his home. Sakura looked at him depart and somehow it reminded her of Sasuke something that was threatening to tear her from the inside out. She shook her head she suddenly got the temptation of calling but she knew if Sasuke saw her number on the caller id he would ignore it completely.

'I only want to see him again.' She thought holding back her tears.

When she went inside she saw Ume laying on the floor and an angel was standing right behind her.

"Ume."

The Angel turned around she looked like a slightly older version of Ume but before the Sakura could talk to her the angel went back into Ume's Body. Sakura ran to Ume's side and shook her awake when Ume opened her eyes but instead of their usual dark shade they were empty then she closed them and drifted off to sleep.

'I must be seeing things.' She thought.

--A week later--

Sakura and Ume walked to school in silence when they came across Neji and Hinata.

"Ohayo Hinata." Ume said with a smile.

Hinata answered with a smile and so did Neji then they all went together to school.

--Meanwhile--

Itsuka was already in the school and she was going to the restroom to fix her hair when someone pulled her into a hallway when she turned around around she came face to face with Kakashi.

"What are you doing let go of me." She whispered fighting the grip he had on her wrists.

"I thought you were still in love with me?" He whispered against her neck.

Itsuka kept fighting to let go but then she her back hit the wall and she knew there was no escape.

"I still am but I wonder how can still be after you pushed me away for somebody else you could have had me when you had the chance now I'm trying to start with a clean slate and you keep haunting me like a bad dream just leave me alone please." She whispered crying.

"So, I'm single now I divorced last week my marriage with Anko is no more." Kakashi said calmly.

"I don't care what happened between us is over I gave you everything and you threw it in my face like I wasn't worth anything I guess I know now you only wanted to sleep with me and you did so just leave me alone." Itsuka said crying.

Kakashi looked at her as a wave of guilt over him remembering when she willingly had given up her body to him. He looked at her now as she stared back with eyes full of hatred, the very same eyes that once looked at him full of love.

Flashback++

_Itsuka held on to the bedsheets as tears streamed down her cheeks at the pain but that was only the initial pain afterwards she only felt pleasure at the hands of Kakashi. "Itsuka-chan, I love you."_

"_Me too Kakashi."_

End Flashback++

Kakashi then released her and she ran away crying and she bumped into Sasuke.

"Itsuka what happened?" Sasuke asked holding her shoulders.

Itsuka shook her head crying and fell into Sasuke's arms he didn't say anything but he already suspected it had been Kakashi but of course if his sister didn't speak he couldn't do anything and if she did it would technically be her word against his.

"Calm down Itsuka I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered as his sister nodded.

--Later in the day--

Sakura saw Sasuke and decided to ask him about Itachi's condition.

"He's stable enough." He replied icily.

'Sasuke what's wrong with you we were getting to be such good friends?" Sakura asked.

"Go away Haruno." Sasuke replied and walked away from her.

Sakura felt tears stream down her cheeks not knowing Sasuke was also crying.

'I love you Sasuke.'

The rest of the day went by slowly everything seemed devoid of life in one month it would be summer vacation and everybody had different plans for the summer. Itsuka as she arrived home she saw a letter in the mailbox.

"Deidara-kun sent me a letter finally I thought he had forgotten about me." She whispered with a smile.

Itsuka opened the letter and started to read its contents.

To my beloved muse:

Hey sexy lady I hope you are doing alright sweetie pie I' m planning on going over there next month I haven't seen you for quite a while ever since 'that' event with you know who I just hope that bastard hasn't done anything to you if he does just tell me and I can take care of him alright my sweet one.

Lots of love Deidei-chan

Itsuka finished reading the letter and smiled broadly Deidara was one of the few people she could count on making her smile aside from her brothers.

--1 month later--

It was already summer vacation and as such everybody scattered to different places. Sakura left to Suna with some friends, Ume and Kiba were with Haku in his home. Sasuke left to visit a friend alone in Oto, and Tenten and Naruto left with the Hyuuga family in their yearly summer vacation.

--Konoha Hospital--

Itsuka sat next to Itachi's bed and smiled brushing away one of his bangs.

"I hope you wake up soon oniichan."

Then Tsunade walked into the room with a broad smile.

"Ohayo Itsuka."

"Ohayo Tsunade." Replied Itsuka and noticed something on Tsunade's ring finger.

"Are you engaged Tsunade?" Asked Itsuka curiously.

"Yes I am." She replied with a smile.

Itsuka smiled and embraced the doctor and then she left. She was planning on going home but she remembered it was empty so she decided to go to Shino's place not knowing the nasty surprise that awaited her. When she arrived she didn't see Shino nowhere near the door so she decided go in. Somehow she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that compelled to just turn and leave but she ignored it and pressed forward. When she was getting close she heard muffled moans and it sounded like a woman' s voice.

'What's going on.' She thought.

When she finally opened the door she saw Shino with another woman on his bed, Itsuka's crystal pendant fell to the floor and broke, the noise was soft but it was enough to make Shino look up to her with a shocked expression.

"Not you Shino I expected that from my ex-boyfriend not you forget you even knew my name got it." Itsuka growled and ran away.

Shino sat on his bed panting as the beads of sweat traveled down his naked body he looked down and just left to take bath.

--Meanwhile--

During the time Itsuka was gone a young man had arrived to the front door of the house and patiently waited for her. His blue eye scanned the surroundings waiting for his beloved muse to come home. Itsuka ran to her home when she saw someone at the door and she increased her speed. When she reached the doorsteps she tripped on the second one and the man caught her in his ams.

"Deidei-chan is that you?" she asked weakly.

"Hai, Itsu-chan it's me what happened you look like if you had been crying?" Deidara replied as he picked her up.

Itsuka didn't say anything she simply motioned him to let her go so she could open the door. Deidara was getting worried about her more and more but he knew she wouldn't tell him anything.

"You can come in now." She said with a slight yawn.

"Where's your brother un?" Asked Deidara curiously.

"Oniisan is in the hospital and top it all off he is also in coma." She replied sitting on the couch.

Deidara sat next to her and brought her close to him and as soon as he did that she started to cry. Deidara simply rocked her in his arms for a little while until she calmed down. Itsuka looked up and smiled at him she was happy right now and she was feeling at peace.

"Itsuka-chan you know you owe me a painting un the you said you would pose naked for me un." Said Deidara with a grin.

"Right you have better memory than me." Itsuka replied and went to take bath.

--Suna--

Sakura held in her hands a black choker with a golden cross she took a deep breath as she looked at it she was planning on giving it to Sasuke but she wasn't sure if he would accept it in the state he was now.

"Sakura dinner's ready." Shouted an older girl from the kitchen.

"Yes Temari." Replied Sakura standing up and walking out of the guest room.

She then made her way to the dining room when she got there Kankuro and Gaara were sitting waiting for their lunch. Temari brought their plates as they already had their forks set on the table.

"Well we are all and accounted for I guess we can dig in." Temari announced.

"Itadakimasu." They all said at the same time and started to eat their food peacefully.

After filling their tummies they went to the family room to chill out and talk.

"Sakura in one of your letters you mentioned you had befriended your eternal enemy Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara mentioned randomly.

"Well I had but because of a misunderstanding he won't even talk to me." Sakura replied with a frown.

"What happened?" Temari asked curiously.

"Well I was restraining a demon in it's seal and I think he must have gotten the wrong idea and well he's just as cold as a glacier or more." Sakura explained with a miserable look on her face.

"Don't worry he'll probably get over it soon." Kankuro said with his hand behind his back.

--1 month later--

Sakura returned to Konoha with only one month remaining before school and her senior year started.

* * *

Well a lot went on in this chapter starting Kakashi and Itsuka's past relationship Shino's betrayal and the delightful appearance of Deidara meep it gave me headache while writing it cause of all the letters in the computer screen. 


	16. Awakening

Well I'm very grateful for all your feedback it's great and it really motivates me to write

* * *

Chapter 16: Awakening

Sakura had returned from Suna and most people were still in their vacation she didn't want to bother anyone so she simply kept doing her chores at the shrine, attended the visitors and so on. After working the whole day she decided to lay down on the porch when a familiar voice rang in her ear.

"Hey Sakura-chan I'm back."

"Ume-chan how was your stay in Kiri?" Asked Sakura standing up helping Ume with the luggage.

"Awesome although I have never eaten so many strawberries in one place." She replied with a relish.

Sakura smiled absently and started towards the door.

"Sasuke still on your mind, don't lie to me." Ume said with a serious stare.

"Yes he still on my mind." Sakura holding the urge to cry.

Ume tied her hair and frowned she never knew Sasuke's attitude would affect her so much but she said nothing, after all who was she to question a person's heart and how they felt. So she simply hugged Sakura tightly and with a smile this made the older girl smile too.

--Uchiha house--

Itsuka slowly opened her eyes and saw Deidara making a sketch of her as she was still asleep. He showed it to her with a grin and she smiled in return slowly sitting up.

"How did you sleep un?" He asked caressing her cheek.

"I didn't sleep that good I guess I feel like what happened yesterday was doing a replay in my mind I feel like I'm living in a nightmare that I can't escape." She replied.

Deidara looked at her and left the room so she could get ready for the day he went to the room he was staying in and he put his sketchbook in his book bag his blond hair was a mess. So he started to brush his hair until he smoothed it out.

"Okay now my hair looks decent un." He said with satisfaction.

He walked outside the room and saw Itsuka dressed up she pretty didn't much care for anything else since she was only wearing a black tank top and black baggy pants that rested on her hips.

"Sweetie pie will you tell me what happened yesterday un?" He asked.

Itsuka nodded and sat on the couch, Deidara followed suit and sat next to her ready to listen.

"Well yesterday I came across Kakashi at school he told me had divorced and well he was trying to convince me to come back to him from the looks of it. Then after I left school I went to the hospital to see how Itachi was doing I stayed there for a few minutes then I decided to visit my ex-boyfriend, when I got to his house I caught him having sex with a woman then I left." Itsuka replied with a scowl.

"Who's your ex?" Deidara asked her.

"Someone called Aburame Shino." Itsuka replied.

Deidara thought of suggesting her to blow them to itty bitty pieces but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Hey Deidei-chan let's go see Itachi." Itsuka said pulling by his arms.

"Uh sure un."

They both left the house Itsuka walked a few steps forward leading him to the hospital like a little puppy. When they got there the went Itachi's room and to their dismay Itachi was wide awake and he simply waved his hand. Itsuka jumped to him and gave him a bear hug Deidara watched the little scene amused and sat down.

"Oniisan you're back with us." She said almost in tears.

Itachi smiled and made a had sign that he need paper and pencil. Itsuka nodded and left to find what Itachi needed. Deidara watched her as she stepped out the door and then at Itachi who quirked an eyebrow. When Itsuka came back she gave the paper and pencil to Itachi who nodded.

"I can't speak." He wrote solemnly.

Itsuka shook her head in frustration and said nothing and he started to write again.

"Comb my hair please."

"Okay niisan." Itsuka said and took out of her bag a comb and hair brush.

She sat behind him brushed his hair throughly and then combed it when she was done Itachi's hair was looking pretty much flawless.

"Well I'm going for awhile I'll prepare some lunch I'll you to guys to catch up." Itsuka said and left.

Once Deidara made sure she was out of earshot he started talking.

"Itsuka-chan told me that it seemed that Kakashi wanted her back and she refused and that some guy Shino she broke up with him." Deidara told him with a serious face.

Itachi looked at him and wrote down something.

""Why did she break up with Shino?"

"He cheated on her with another woman." Deidara replied seriously.

Itachi frowned upon hearing this and looked at the door and then back at Deidara.

"Hey you still like whiskey?" Deidara asked him curiously.

Itachi nodded with a relish.

"Well there's a bottle of Jack Daniels at your house I bought for you guys." He replied.

--Meanwhile--

Itsuka made her way home thinking of what to do for lunch, when she got there she saw that the door was unlocked so she grabbed her knife from her shirt and carefully stepped in looking to both sides when she saw Sasuke.

"Oh it's you Sasuke you scared me." Itsuka said releasing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I just got back home, how's Itachi."

"He woke up but he can't speak he can only communicate by writing oh and Deidara is visiting he's in our spare room." Itsuka explained leaning against the door frame.

"And why aren't you with Shino?" Sasuke asked her.

"Don't mention his name in front of me again got it, what happened between him and me is over." Itsuka replied with a growl.

Sasuke gulped when he saw that his sister's usual carmine red eyes were blood red. Itsuka looked at him and went to take a shot of whiskey.

"Deidara bought that didn't he?" Asked Sasuke.

"Uh yeah he did." Itsuka replied and and took out two vases.

Sasuke took one vase and waited for his sister to pour whiskey on his vase. Itsuka laughed a bit when Deidara walked in.

"I see somebody is enjoying the whiskey un." Deidara said leaning against the door frame.

"Yep." Itsuka replied and put the vase down.

Sasuke then went to his room and threw himself on his bed wondering what Sakura was doing in this precise moment.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sakura was sweeping the floor the floor of the shrine when she saw a white puppy running towards her. She picked it up and stroked its ears.

"Akamaru what are you doing here?" She asked when she heard some strange noises.

Akamaru barked to the shrine when the door opened Ume fell down on top of Kiba laughing. Sakura eyes went wide and she simply turned away not wanting to know whatever was it that they were doing.

--Konoha Hospital--

Itachi was in his hospital bed drawing when they brought in another patient. Itachi looked at the patient it was a young girl really cute. He decided to draw her so he passed the page of a sketch book he had asked Tsunade to buy for him and got to work. Tsunade looked at him and smiled he was drawing to pass his time and he was also very talented.

The girl looked at him and smiled brightly. Itachi smiled back and then he simply ripped the page and and gave it to her.

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He wrote and showed it to her.

"My name is Shizune." She replied with a smile and went to sleep.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sakura, Ume and Kiba sat on the porch drinking tea the afternoon was calm with no apparent disruptions.

"Sakura when are you going to visit Itachi?" Ume asked with a slight smile.

"I don't know." Sakura replied putting away her cup.

Ume stood up and took the tea set alone Kiba went with her and once inside he took a hold of her hand making her gasp in surprise he then brought her to him and kissed her puzzling the young girl. Then he smiled and left. Ume brought her hands to her lips and then smiled finally clearing out the confusion that had tortured her all this time.

--Uchiha house--

Sasuke woke up and he was panting heavily after he had a terrible nightmare with Sakura that scared him out of his wits.

"I hope you're safe Saku-chan." He whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks he was to proud to admit but in this precise moment just couldn't deny it to himself any longer he had fallen in love with Sakura.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Hinata was sitting on the bed in what once was Ume's room she was reading when she heard the flapping of wings as she looked up she saw a hawk staring at her.

"She's not here anymore." She whispered.

The door was open and then she saw Neji and Tenten walking in the direction of his room.

"I wonder when Naruto will call." She wondered.

--Meanwhile--

Sasuke went to visit to visit Itachi and stayed the most of the afternoon with him. He was simply to confused and frustrated to do anything else.

* * *

Well next chapter is getting close and yes Sasuke and Sakura will get together finally 


	17. Lips of an Angel

Thank you for all the reviews it makes me very happy.

* * *

Chapter 17: Lips of an Angel

--Nightfall Haruno Shrine--

Sakura was in her room sitting on her window sill when all of a sudden she felt someone calling out to compelling to follow it she fell in a trance of some sorts and left walking past Ume who was going to take her routine walk around the park.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Ume whispered.

Sakura kept walking and so Ume simply shrugged her shoulders and finished getting ready for her walk. Sakura kept walking ignoring the murmurs of the people in the street. She was going somewhere but she didn't know exactly the place so she simply kept on walking she kept going on her way until she reached the tallest building in Konoha which was the old hospital she then stood up not snapping from her reverie until her gaze was directed to a figure which she recognized it to be Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is that you?" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke turned to look at her, his eyes a shade of crimson it was the time for his eyes to change color and they had done so very recently.

"What are you doing here Haruno?" He asked with a growl.

"I just felt led here that's all I had no idea you were here." She replied looking down.

Sasuke walked towards until he got dangerously close to her.

"Really Sa-Ku-Ra." He whispered in her ear saying her name syllable by syllable.

Sakura nodded in response shivering with the cold, she took a few steps back not knowing she was getting very close to the edge of the building.

--Uchiha house--

Itsuka wore a robe and stood up next to Deidara who had his sketch book and other drawing materials around him in an organized fashion. After begging her the whole day Itsuka agreed to allow him to draw her naked.

"We can start now un" He whispered.

Itsuka nodded and let the silk robe fall to the floor she sat on her knees on his bed as her hair covered her breasts. Deidara stood up and placed her hands in front of her as if she were receiving something.

"There, you look gorgeous un" He said triumphantly and he started to draw.

"Deidara can you tell me something?" Itsuka asked with a slight blush invading her cheeks.

"Anything un."

"What's your obsession with drawing me naked there are plenty of better looking girls that can model for you." She said.

"You are beautiful the way you are and besides we have a trust in each other that I would never be able to develop with anybody else un." Deidara with a smile and kept drawing.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Neji laid on the grass with Tenten as they looked at the stars in the peaceful evening.

"Neji-kun the trip was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Tenten."

Tenten then sat up not removing her gaze from Neji's face as he kept staring at the sky with a puzzled expression.

"Something special will happen tonight I'm not sure what it is though." He whispered.

"What do you mean Neji?" Tenten asked curiously as she wrapped her jacket around her form.

"I don't really know Tenten." Neji replied with a calm expression.

--Old Konoha Hospital--

Sasuke looked at Sakura and slowly started closing even more their distance.

"What were you doing with Naruto that day?" He asked as tears streamed down his cheeks.

--Hospital--

Itachi felt restless something Shizune noticed but she didn't say anything she just simply gave him a pat on his hand while he kept looking around as if he knew something were going to happen. And his thoughts weren't wrong something big was going to occur.

--Old Konoha Hospital--

"Answer me please." Sasuke whispered.

"I was doing my job as a priestess that's all I feel no sentimental connection with Naruto at all, the only

one I have feelings for is you Sasuke you stole my heart and you took over me like you can't imagine you turned my life upside down, I fell in love you in such way I can't even explain and all this time it's been torture I don't want to cry myself to sleep any more."Sakura replied crying.

Sasuke's eyes were guilt ridden because he had not realized the extent to which he had hurt her. And now as she spoke to him it felt like his soul was being torn to pieces so he simply wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"Please forgive me Sakura." He whispered.

--Park--

Ume sat next to Kiba while she was petting Akamaru she was simply too tired and she leaned on his shoulder for support. Her eyes were turning a light color and she seemed that her already light skin was turning even lighter.

"Kiba-kun can I sleep for a while in your lap?" She asked.

"Of course you can Ume-chan." He replied and made space for her.

--Old Hospital--

Sasuke kept looking at Sakura with a smile feeling relieved that she had already forgave him with no need of words only with a simple smile and kiss on the forehead. They had finally made peace but then something threatened to ruin the peace the wind started to blow very strongly which made her lose their balance, Sasuke managed to keep his footing but Sakura tumbled backwards and she fell back and off the building but Sasuke was holding onto to her hand and Sakura was dangling in the air holding on to Sasuke's arm.

"Please don't let me go please." Sakura whispered crying.

"I'll never let you go I would die rather than let go of the person that I love." He told her as she held to him but her grip was starting to fail in the process of pulling her up then she fell.

Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura was about to plummet to her death bellow. Bu he couldn't stop watching when in mid air Sakura's body stopped and it went up covered by some strange light he just kept watching as a pair of angel wings appeared from her back she then flew towards him and landed on the edge of the building looking at him seriously.

"Wake up." She whispered and she started walking towards him slowly ruffling her feathers the noise it was making made Sasuke cover his ears in pain.

"Stop it this hurts." He cried out.

Sakura mouthed the words again and kept looking at him. When suddenly Sasuke screamed and a pair of black wings emerged from his back splattering blood everywhere and he fell to the floor weakened by the effort looking at Sakura and he smiled Sakura walked in front of him and helped him up.

--Park--

"Ume what's wrong?" Kiba whispered holding her when blood splattered on his face and he saw emerging from Ume's back white wings that seemed to glow with the night.

Ume looked up at him and gasped when she saw the blood on his not knowing it came from her back.

"Kiba where did all that blood come from?" She asked trembling.

"Your back you have wings I can't believe you're an angel." He replied marveled as she opened her eyes widely.

"I am." She whispered with a questioning glance while he nodded with smile not bothering to wipe her blood of his face.

--Hospital--

Itachi stood up leaning against the wall slowly starting to walk when he almost would have fallen face first if Shizune wouldn't have caught him in her arms.

"Itachi-kun what's wrong?" She murmured when black wings sprouted from his back covered in blood.

"Nothing is wrong." He said when he saw a black feather fall to the floor with traces of blood.

"Your voice is back." Shizune said happily.

Itachi nodded and stood up without any aid as Shizune looked at him stunned and she outstretched her hand to him.

"Not a word to anyone." He whispered as she slowly nodded in agreement.

--Hyuuga Mansion--

Neji had gone through the excruciating pain to turn into an angel as Tenten looked horrified at him.

"I've never been in so much pain not since the rain of blood." He whispered.

"Is this what you meant when you said something was going to happen tonight?" Tenten asked looking at his white eyes.

"Yes now there's only one missing one half of the mirror angels I just saw it." He replied having seen the future while his wings made their appearance.

"Mirror angels, wait there only two people called the mirror." Tenten said.

"Yes the twins only one is missing." He explained looking at her.

--Uchiha House--

Deidara held on to Itsuka's naked body as she cried in pain on his chest he looked down at her back and saw two bumps starting to pierce the flesh.

'Itsu-chan what are you un?' He thought as wings broke through the skin causing blood to fall everywhere much to Deidara's dismay.

"Deidara." She screamed looking down at her bloodied body.

When he looked around pretty much the whole room was covered in blood. He looked at himself he looked like if he had just swam in sea of blood a sea of her blood.

"Itsuka sweetie you look gorgeous with wings." Whispered as she looked up at him confused.

Deidara directed her to the mirror so she could look at herself and that's when she saw the wings.

"I'm covered in blood I feel weird you want to draw me like this?" She asked him while he nodded slyly.

Itsuka simply nodded and Deidara started to get his sketch book.

--Old Hospital--

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the edge of the hospital looking at the landscape not a word had passed through them when Sasuke took her hand and kissed it.

"Sasuke-kun its very cold here." She whispered.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just cupped her chin and pressed a kiss upon her lips and he slowly started nibbling on her lower lip. Sakura opened her mouth slowly allowing Sasuke's tongue to dart through her mouth exploring every corner with a relish. Sakura fought back with her own tongue they kept going until they stopped to gasp for air.

"Sakura I never knew you could kiss like that." He said looking at her surprised.

"When your possessed by angels who are ages old and apparently they were lovers it tends to rub off on you." Sakura replied.

"Well its getting very late I should get you home." Sasuke said and jumped down Sakura looked down and he flew up doing some sort of back flip.

Sakura laughed and jumped her wings flapping in the air gracefully. As Sasuke took her hand they left to the shrine.

"Sasuke can you stay with me tonight?" Asked Sakura

"Yes." Sasuke replied with a smile.

* * *

Man the chapter had its share of blood didn't it but oh well makes sense and man If any of you have seen Bram Stolkers Dracula starring Gary Oldman you'll probably recognize the scene were Itsuka turns into an angel if you haven't it goes kinda like this: this girl Lucy gets killed by Dracula when she dies blood splatters all aorund the room it's kinda weird but oh well works for me and I wonder tell me who should Itsuka end with should she rekindle her romance with Kakashi, or hook up with Deidara since Shino well freak that tell me and I'll do the pairing that's more popular 


	18. Aftermath

Meep I thank you for reviews and apparently well it seems that Itsuka will indeed end up with Deidara since because none of you want to see her with Kakashi. I'm happy I was rooting for such a result.

* * *

Chapter 18: Aftermath

It was a clear sunny Saturday afternoon classes had already started and things had started to progress to a better state. Sasuke and Sakura had started dating and severed family ties were restored.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sasuke and Sakura were in the backyard of the shrine laying on the grass looking at the sky as they held hands.

"Sasuke what will you be doing after you finish High school?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I don't know I don't want to think about that right now I just want to stay here with you." Sasuke replied sitting up.

Sakura went right in front of him and kissed him softly.

"I don't want you to leave anywhere without me or I'll swear I'll kidnap you." She said with a smile.

"Really how are you planning on doing that?" He asked with a smirk.

Sakura gave him a smile and opened her wings and covered him.

"I can simply go wherever you are and fly away with you." She replied with a small smile.

"You already have me Sakura." He whispered.

Sakura hid her wings and pushed him to the ground. Sasuke placed a hand behind her head and kissed her. Sakura responded to the kiss eagerly as she held one of his hands. After a while Sakura sat on the grass and looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"Sasuke how are things going on with your family?" She asked.

"Our family it's getting restored and I don't know and I guess Deidara has also helped a lot." Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Deidara who's that?"

"Well he's my sister's best friend and they seem to be on their way of hooking up." Replied Sasuke with a grin.

Sakura stretched her arms and then sat between Sasuke's legs while he looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Sakura you have helped so much."

"Really?"

Sasuke gave her a kiss on the head and then laid back down on the grass.

"Sasuke when you came here your mouth tasted like alcohol." Sakura mentioned absently.

"Oh that, Deidara, the twins and me were drinking whiskey." Sasuke replied.

"Whiskey, I'm more of a fine red wine kinda girl." Sakura replied looking at him.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her sudden mention of her taste in alcohol and made a note to self to ask Deidara to get him a bottle of wine for Sakura later. While he was thinking though Sakura went on top of him and laid her head on his chest.

"Sakura?"

"Just gonna take a small nap." She replied innocently.

"Okay." Sasuke murmured and closed his eyes.

--Uchiha House--

"Dei-kun stop it." Itsuka said laughing.

"No, I'm not until you say sorry." Deidara replied.

This went on for a while Deidara tickling Itsuka.

"Fine I'm sorry please stop it." Itsuka screamed crying of laughter.

Deidara stopped and got off her while her cheeks were a real dark shade of crimson. She sat up her hair looked all messy and her cheeks were tear stained.

"I have never laughed so hard in my entire life Deidei-chan." Itsuka said and jumped over to him.

Deidara turned red and grabbed her shoulders trying to pry her off him.

"Itsu-chan can you get off me please." He said as he slowly looked up at him.

"Dei-kun can you stay here with me I'm tired of being alone." She whispered.

Deidara looked into her crimson eyes that were starting to fill with tears.

"Are you sure my sweet one?" He asked placing a hand on her cheek.

"Yes please Deidara." Itsuka replied holding her tears back.

"I'll stay then but you know I still have to go back to Iwa right un."

"Yes do everything you need and come back here I'll be waiting for you." Itsuka said and planted a kiss on his lips.

Deidara looked at her with a gentle smile and helped her stand up.

"Can you come with me to the Haruno Shrine I need to pick up Sasuke?" Itsuka asked.

"Sure un?" Deidara replied and took her hand.

Then they both left to shrine in about five minutes or so they reached the sakura path and went through there and came across someone they didn't like very much.

"Why hello Itsuka-chan."

"Kakashi fuck the damn hell off." She replied.

"I didn't know you would be so touchy." Kakashi said fixing his shades.

Itsuka took a step forward with her fist clenched but Deidara just motioned her to ignore him to which she complied obediently.

"Why did you stop me Deidara." Itsuka whispered.

"You don't deserve to waste your time with a bastard like that." Deidara replied with a nice smile.

Itsuka couldn't to smile back at him and kissed his cheek.

"Fine then."

They both arrived to the shrine and went to ask Kiyo where the two lovebirds were located.

"I guess the best place to look for them would be the back yard and judging from the silence they must have fallen asleep." Kiyo replied with a smile.

"Arigato." Itsuka said and ran off to the back yard where she saw them in deep slumber.

Itsuka ran towards them making noise on purpose but they didn't even move so she decided to tickle them with her wings as Deidara looked trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Let me sleep." Sasuke mumbled swatting the wing away.

" Hey careful with my wing you little dweeb." Itsuka shouted and with that Sasuke's eyes shot open.

He slowly sat up and his movements woke up Sakura who looked at them.

'Hi Itsuka." She murmured with a slight yawn.

"Hi we are here to pick up Sasuke." Said Itsuka when Sasuke pouted.

"No pouting you can come whenever you feel like it which its always un." Said Deidara with a grin.

Sasuke nodded and stood up he then took Sakura's hand to brought her close to him.

"I suppose this is good bye for today." She whispered in an hushed tone.

Sasuke nodded and kissed her forehead lightly making her smile.

"Well miss Sakura have good day un" Deidara said and waved his hand.

Sakura bowed slightly and smiled at them and watched them leave then she went back inside. On the way out Sasuke noticed Deidara and his sister were very close and smiled inwardly hoping that finally she would ward off her bad luck with men.

"Itsuka-chan is oniichan at home?" Sasuke asked her curiously.

"No he is at the hospital visiting a friend." Itsuka replied.

"Well heck, hey Deidara do you think you can get me some good red wine for Sakura."

"Sure."

They kept going on their way home peacefully and two days later Deidara had to leave to Iwa but with the promise of returning as soon as possible.

* * *

Deidara will come back don't worry you know when you are moving you have to change addresses and such things that's what he'lll be doing so it won't really take long for him to come back. 


	19. Temptation

Hi i thank yo for all the pretty reviews it makes me so happy

* * *

Chapter 19: Temptation

Itsuka sat on the couch idly two weeks earlier Deidara had to leave to Iwa which left her feeling really depressed but she held on to the glimmer of hope that he was coming back.

"Itsuka calm down Deidara is a man of his word if he said he's coming back he will." Sasuke said handing her a cup of green tea.

"I know but I still can't help being anxious." Itsuka said with a simple smile.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sakura was combing Ume's hair she was nervous because the Hyuuga family had called a meeting and they were very mysterious about the whole affair and this Ume didn't like.

"Calm down Ume it's probably nothing bad." Sakura said calmly.

"I guess you're right but I still can't help worrying by the way hoe are things with Sasuke going." Ume said with a chuckle.

"Well we are doing good how about you and Kiba." Sakura said with a smile.

Ume started to laugh as she glanced outside the window then she jumped down.

"Ume what are you doing." Sakura shouted when she saw who caused such a reaction in her friend it was Kiba which it really didn't surprise her that much and with that Ume's visit ended.

Sakura sighed for a moment and turned to the window when she saw Sasuke climbing in through the opposite window.

"Sasuke you flew all the way here?" She asked touching his dampened face.

"Yes because I need you." Replied Sasuke embracing her.

Sasuke looked at him and softly kissed him while his hands made their way to her hips.

"Sasuke shouldn't we wait before doping that.' She whispered in a soft moan.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Replied Sasuke as she buried her face in his chest.

They remained like that for a while until she closed her eyes. Sasuke laid down on the bed and Sakura still clung to his shirt with a small smile and she closed her eyes holding on to him.

--Uchiha House--

Itsuka was all alone in the house Sasuke was probably in the shrine and Itachi still wasn't home as she was lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the door opening. When she finally noticed someone was inside the house the person had his arms wrapped around her.

"My beloved muse un."

"Deidara-kun." She whispered almost in tears.

"Yes Itsuka I will stay with you now un." He replied.

Itsuka broke free form his grasp and turned around just to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and separated from her lips and looked at her with a smile.

--Haruno Shrine--

Sasuke and Sakura woke up from their nap with a yawn and looked at each other.

"I thought you had stay to stay with your sister?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Nah I wouldn't want to ruin her happy moment with Deidara he must have arrived by now." Sasuke replied with a small smile.

Sasuke stood up and leaned against the desk in Sakura's bed room and looked at her and then at the floor. Sakura then walked in front of him and got too close for comfort.

"Sakura you're pressing to much against my-" Sasuke started to say but Sakura crashed her lips against his.

Slowly she licked his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth as her hands made their way under his shirt upon doing so she started to caress his skin. Sasuke moaned softly through their kiss, as Sakura softly brushed her lower body against his. They slowly moved apart from each other and just tried to regain their breath.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura said blushing.

"Don't worry." Sasuke replied with a smile.

Then they both sat on her bed and started to kiss again he pushed her on the the bed and stopped the kiss for a few seconds to allow her to remove his shirt. And resumed the kiss.

--Meanwhile--

Itsuka had managed to pry herself from Deidara to pick up Sasuke, her face was flushed and she was running her way to the shrine.

'Wait a minute I can fly.' She thought and made her wings appear.

--Haruno Shrine, Sakura's room--

Sasuke had unbuttoned Sakura's shirt and his hands were sliding up her skirt as she softly moaned.

"I'm sorry for being la...ah what the fuck." said Itsuka opening the door she then took a deep breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke what do you think your doing."

Sasuke bolted up blushing and looking at his older sister. Sakura started to button up her shirt and looked to the floor.

"Sasuke get dressed I don't want to keep Deidara waiting." Itsuka said and jumped of the window revealing her wings in mid air.

Sasuke slipped on his shirt and said his goodbyes to a blushing Sakura, then followed his sister. When they arrived Itachi was already there enjoying a glass of Bacardi Zombie and talking with Deidara.

"Itachi-niisan your home." Itsuka murmured and sat on Deidara's lap.

Itachi said nothing but took a cup and served rum for his younger siblings.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked looking at the blue liquid.

"It looks like its glowing but tastes nice." Itsuka said sipping hers slowly.

Deidara smiled and started to twirl the hair of his lover while he drank his rum happily. Then they both stood up and went to his room.

"Deidara no doing anything bad with my little sister before you marry her go it." Itachi spoke up.

"Yes sir." Deidara shouted while Itsuka snickered and pulled him inside.

Once they heard the bang of the door they knew bad things would indeed happen.

"What's today everybody acting like dogs in heat day for crying out loud." Itachi said glumly and saw Sasuke's face go tomato red.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow and left to his room and Sasuke put away the Bacardi Zombie in it's respective place right next to a bottle of Bailey's.

* * *

Well this chappy 19 I'm so glad and by the way for of you who didn't know Bacardi is a rum made in Puerto Rico 


	20. Bethrothal and a Voice

Meep finally I uploaded I'm sorry to keep you all waiting

* * *

Chapter 20: Betrothal and a Voice 

Three days later after getting caught by Itsuka, Sasuke and Sakura were trying not to do anything out of order. But as fate would have it Itachi usually played the trick of leaving them alone for extended periods of time.

--Next Day , Konoha High--

Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata who were holding hands.

"Hey Naruto how's the seal?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Good after you restrained it it hasn't leaked out anymore." He replied cheerfully.

"I'm glad." Sakura said as Sasuke nuzzled her head.

They all walked around the school until they saw Ume and Kiba sitting down under a tree so they decided to sit down with them.

"Ohayo." Sakura greeted sitting next to them.

"Ohayo." Ume replied with a broad smile.

"So what will you be doing this Saturday Hinata?" Asked Naruto.

"I'll be in a meeting with family during the morning." Hinata replied with a deep sigh.

Ume bit her lower lip she was curious about the meeting and her uncle refused to say a word she couldn't even coax ojiisama to tell her.

"Hinata do you know what they will discuss in the meeting.?" Ume asked hoping for an answer.

Hinata shrugged but didn't say anything they prepared a surprise for Ume so they were under oath of silence.

"Man this bites." Ume whispered miserably.

Then the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day.

"Well time to go." She said and yawned.

Everybody nodded and went to their separate classes until they would meet again at lunch hour. While they waited for that they were pretty much bored out of their minds.

--Lunch Time--

Sakura waited for Sasuke in front of his locker calmly. As soon as the bell rang rang for lunch she stood straight waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long the exam took longer than expected." Sasuke said with a goofy grin.

"It's alright Sasuke now let's go I'm starving." Sakura said laughing.

"Me too." Sasuke said and smiled.

Sasuke then laced his fingers and kissed her cheek. While they walked to the school cafeteria they met up with Ume and Kiba. They walked together and saw Hinata and Naruto waiting for them.

"Okay time to eat." Ume said triumphantly while everybody laughed joining her.

--Saturday--

Ume searched through her closet for a kimono she was frustrated when someone knocked on the door to her room.

"In a moment." She said and ran to the door and saw her ojiisama.

"I wanted to give you this for today Ume-chan." He said with a smile giving her a kimono.

Ume smiled and waited for him to leave. Once he left she opened the kimono it was a rich purple in color with silver plum blossoms printed in a fashion that they seemed to be falling with the movements of the fabric. The obi was silver with no designs but it was just as carefully made.

"This is gorgeous." She whispered and she decided to wear it since she indeed to wear something decent.

After outfitting herself with the kimono she looked at the comb ojiisama had given her and she decided to wear it also, she tied her hair in a bun leaving two thick strands of hair in the front then she finished with the comb as the single decoration. At the end of each strand she tied a silver thread with silver bells at the end. She applied a bit of lip gloss and eyeshadow and she was done with her preparations. When she walked out of her room she saw Neji waiting for her he was dressed regally too he looked very handsome and he was holding hands with Tenten who was wearing a black Chinese dress decorated with golden dragon.

"Ume-chan you look stunning." Tenten said with a smile

"Thank you." Ume replied with a smile.

"Well remember today is the day of the grand family meeting and well everybody seems to always want to out do themselves in clothing but I take Ume is the most beautiful of the Hyuuga's." Neji said with a smile.

Ume smiled and walked with them to the meeting room once they reached it Neji opened the door for both girls. Ume looked around and she saw something was definitely up since she saw Haku, and she also saw Sakura, Sasuke the twins and Deidara.

'Something is going to happen beside why would all this guys be here and dressed so nice.' Ume thought.

They sat down in their proper seats, Ume looked around but she saw Kiba was nowhere in sight so she resigned herself to listen to an avalanche of boring things until she was called to the front by Hiashi. Ume stood up and walked slowly towards Hiashi without looking up when her lifted her chin and made her look towards the door.

'Okay what's going on?' She thought when she saw what seemed to be Kiba's silhouette.

The door opened to reveal Kiba much to Ume's surprise she looked around the devious smiles of everyone in the room apparently they knew all along. Kiba walked towards her his mother and sister following him. Ume still did not understand when she saw Kiba bow in front of her.

"Kiba-kun what's going on?" She asked as she sat on her knees in front of him he looked up and smiled at her.

"Marry me Ume-chan." He replied.

Ume went red as everybody awaited for her answer but she didn't answer with words but with actions she kissed him almost throwing him to the floor everybody cheered for the new couple. Ume and Kiba smiled at each other and stood up together.

"Did you plan this by yourself?" Ume asked.

"No your family helped me out." He replied with a sheepish smile.

Ume smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and held on to his hand tightly.

"Well let's go now your family prepared a party for us.

--Monday, Konoha High--

Sakura looked at the sky hazily she was still tired from partying all day Saturday and then going to sleep late, she would have never thought the Hyuuga's could throw such great celebrations.

"What are you doing so early Sakura."

"Sasuke I could ask you the same thing." She said turning to face him.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his hand around her shoulder and kept walking with her around the school

when a voice resounded through the grounds. As they kept walking they noticed time was standing still they looked around the school not even the wind was blowing.

"Sasuke I'm scared." Sakura whispered holding on to him.

"Do not worry my children." A voice said but there was no one in sight.

'I have heard that voice before but where?' Sakura thought raking through her memories for an answer.

Flashback++

"_I pronounce you husband and wife and the guardians of the staff of light and darkness." Said The voice. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other and he planted a kiss on her lips while Itsuka, Ume, Neji and Itachi looked on with a smile._

End Flashback++

They both saw the same things and had a puzzled look on their faces. Then Sakura spoke up.

"I think that was God you know."


	21. Stolen

Whee here goes the next chappie

* * *

Chapter 21: Stolen

"The voice of God you mean the creator of all things?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

Sasuke closed his eyes and his mind filled with memories of a time long past.

Flashback++

_Sasuke and Sakura were in a field of flowers staring at Itsuka and Ume who were picking flowers._

"_Everything is so peaceful right now." Sakura whispered_

"_This peace is not real the armies of Heaven and Hell are still battling as we speak." Sasuke replied._

End Flashback++

As that memory ended another one started.

Flashback++

_He looked at his bloodied hands and smirked. Neji's once white wings were blood red. He could barely believe that Sasuke had betrayed them. How heartbroken would Sakura be if she ever found out. Sasuke looked at him, he felt nothing just the thrill of killing one of his own._

"_I think I'll put you out of your misery old friend luckily no one will ever find out."_

"_Do as you wish but you know that if the princess finds out she will suffer a great deal." Neji whispered._

_Sasuke just scoffed and ran a sword through Neji's heart._

"_So long old friend." He whispered._

End Flashback++

Sasuke then opened his eyes and saw Sakura's eyes were blank.

Flashback++

_Sakura laid on her bed crying bitterly on her bed after receiving the news of Sasuke's betrayal. She couldn't bear the thought o fit she had been to blind to see that for two years he was acting in a mysterious manner. Nobody had suspected he was the one responsible for Neji's death until two years later that he had abandoned them._

_'Sasuke why did you do that I love you so much.' Sakura thought crying._

_Ume and Itsuka dared not linger so they just resumed their duties. Neji was dead and Sasuke and Itachi had betrayed them in other words three of the best soldiers were gone._

"_Itsuka do you think Sakura-hime will recover?" Ume asked._

"_Young one I'm not sure." Replied Itsuka._

_Ume shook her head and placed her basket of jasmines and cherry blossoms in the window sill as Itsuka went inside the room to place a bouquet of azaleas near the window._

End Flashback++

After all that they started panting at the rush of memories when they heard the flap of wings. They turned around and saw Ume hovering in front of them.

"Are you guys alright did you hear him.?' She asked.

"Yes we did." They both replied when they saw Kiba and Akamaru running towards them.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and nothing else happened.Still it had been very disturbing, when the school day ended Sakura left to Sasuke's home to to help him with his math homework. When they got there Itsuka and Deidara were on the living room sleeping next to each other.

"Don't they look angelic." Sakura cooed.

"They're angelic right until they lock up inside a room." Sasuke said when he tripped when he tripped with his sister's leg.

"I heard that Sasuke." She whispered slowly opening her eyes.

Sasuke looked at his sister and gulped once she wrapped her delicate fingers around his neck.

"I love you little brother." She whispered when Deidara opened his blue eye.

Deidara smiled and stood up he went to the cabinet were the drinks were stored in and took out a bottle of wine.

"Anybody up for wine?" He asked cheerfully.

They all nodded and awaited the drink.

--Three years later--

"Sasuke wait up." Sakura shouted laughing.

Sasuke smiled and waited for her. They were on their way to a picnic with the guys. In Sakura's ring finger rested a gold engagement ring with a diamond in the center and two garnets at each side. Once they arrived they saw the gang sitting under a cherry tree. They were having fun with Naruto as they drank sweet sake.

"Hi guys." Sakura said waving her hand.

Everybody waved back at her with smiles. Itsuka started to laugh as she saw Sasuke's adorable face which she hadn't seen in a year. She stood up holding her adopted son Azumo in her arms while Deidara was simply chilling out. The future father Itachi was also there with Shizune who was pregnant and wanting the time to end so he would be able to hold his child in his arms.

"Is this my nephew?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yes he is." She replied.

"I can't believe he survived what you told me." Sasuke said as Itsuka tapped her son's nose.

Deidara looked at his wife and son with a smile even though Itsuka was not able to have children they were still glad to have adopted little Azumo. As soon as Itsuka sat down he took his son in his arms and smiled at him. But while they were enjoying their day together, in Hell someone was undoing the seal of the Kyuubi.

"Something wants to get out desperately." Sakura whispered looking at Naruto who had started to hold his stomach in pain.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the Kyuubi glaring at her everybody tried to move but they were paralyzed on they're spot. Sasuke struggled to move but his body couldn't respond. They all saw horrified as The Kyuubi went right through Sakura and she went down to the floor. The Kyuubi held Sakura's soul in it's maw and then disappeared. When Sasuke reached Sakura he picked up her limp body and started to cry.

"Sakura I'll get your soul back I swear it." He muttered and then he looked up as tears streamed down his cheeks. Itachi and Itsuka were finally able to move and they slowly went to his side.

"Well help you get Sakura's soul back at any cost." Itsuka whispered wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke nodded and stood up his eyes burning with determination the other angels stood up and nodded silently agreeing to the mission that was set before them.

* * *

Few the end is near for the story I wonder would any of you like an Itsuka and Deidara story meep 


	22. The Light and Darkness

Hehe I'm sorry I took so long for updating

* * *

Chapter 22: The Light and Darkness

Three days later Sakura's soul had been stolen Sasuke was trying to find a way to locate the Kyuubi. He had gone to the highest authority known.

--Heaven--

"You dare show your face after your betrayal fallen one." Said and Arch angel.

"The soul of your princess has been stolen I'm here for guidance so I can get it back." Replied Sasuke with a glare.

"The princess' soul has been stolen by whom?"

"The Kyuubi Kitsune."

The angel let him him in and soon enough he was in His presence.

"You dare trespass our realm fallen one."

"I only ask one thing, the power to bring her back to me I love her more than anything." Sasuke whispered.

"You wish to bring back what was lost. That will be a hard task you must bring forth the staff of light and darkness." He said.

"How can I find the staff?" Sasuke asked not daring to look up.

"The staff is hidden in Sakura's body."

"I must make my leave Father."

"Remember the staff can hold souls."

Sasuke nodded and then left.

--Human World--

Sasuke sprang back to life scaring his sister out of her wits. Deidara's eye snapped open as Itsuka stood up to check up on Azumo.

"You had her worried she thought she had mixed the wrong amount of poison to send you in that dead state." Deidara spoke up calmly.

"I did she's always been like that our substitute mother even when we didn't accept her mothering." Sasuke replied looking down.

Once Itsuka came back she seemed a bit more relaxed and sat next to Deidara who looked at her with a smile. Itsuka then looked Sasuke with a small smile.

"I will send the message to the others." She said closing her eyes Deidara held her shoulders.

'Everyone Sasuke has been given a way to rescue Sakura's soul.' Itsuka thought as she used her telepathy to tell everyone about the news.

The rest of the angels received the message and they couldn't wait to go to hell so they could rescue Sakura's soul.

"Deidara do you think you can mix up that poison to send us into a death state?" Sasuke asked with serious look in his eyes.

"Are you sure, you know it's very risky to use that poison with alcohol." Deidara said with a worried stare.

"Yes I know the risks of mixing Cyanide with alcohol." Sasuke spat non to politely while Itsuka looked at him with a worried stare.

"You want to see her go ahead." She whispered with a small sigh.

Sasuke nodded and left to the room where they kept Sakura's body was being kept. She laid inside a glass case filled with flowers.

"I promise I will get your soul back." He whispered crying.

--One week later--

Neji, Ume and Itachi briefly separated from their loved ones and went to Sasuke's home.

"So we all know the staff is in Sakura's body how do we get it out?" Ume asked.

Sasuke went to the room were Sakura's body was being kept and everybody followed him out of curiosity. What they saw surprised them a glass case of magnificent confection inside rested Sakura's body surrounded by flowers.

"Sakura you have her body here." Neji said when Sasuke and Sakura's crosses started calling out to each other. Sasuke walked towards the case and opened it. A bright light shined in her chest Sasuke placed his hand over the light when suddenly a staff was pulled out of her body to everyone's surprise.


	23. To Hell and Back

I'm very sorry for taking so long with ths chapter well I wasn't feeling very good I was getting terrible headaches and as such I was not able to concetrate on my writing And as always I'm very grateful to the people that review this story I can't thank you enough.

* * *

Chapter 23: To Hell and Back 

Sasuke held the staff in his hands and looked at it for a while wondering how was it possible that this was located in Sakura's body. Deidara admired the details of the staff it was simply made but it had a certain delicate beauty to it. After that Sasuke held Sakura's body in his arms which had fallen out of the case following the removal of the staff.

"Deidara I don't feel very good." Whispered Itsuka holding on to his shoulder.

Deidara looked at his wife and saw she was pale and crying Itachi looked at his twin with a pained expression he was feeling the same she was going through.

'The twins are reacting to the staff but why?' Sasuke thought as suddenly the twins were hoisted up by an unknown force.

"Itsu-chan."

The twins looked at each other when a chain appeared and bound them by their necks Itsuka looked at the coal black chain and felt the life seeping out of her slowly. Itachi looked at his sister's blank expression and tried to remove to the chain but every time he pulled it it got tighter menacing to break his neck at the slightest pull.

Deidara noticed the reaction of the chain at Itachi's pulling and and he knew he couldn't do anything except wait for the outcome and pray that his wife was going to be alright. Then as everybody looked in shock the twins got closer to each other until a bright light engulfed them when the light disappeared a staff with a yin-yang sphere was in the place of the twins.

"Is that staff the twins?" Deidara asked gulping as he looked at the staff.

"I think so.' Sasuke replied as he held Sakura's staff.

Neji took the staff in his hands and held it carefully then Sasuke motioned Deidara to prepare the deadly mixture he held Sakura in his arms tightly. Deidara nodded and turned to leave but before he could step out the room the staffs started to glow and everyone leaving him alone. He sighed in relief that at least he wouldn't have to prepare the mix required to send them to the afterlife.

"I pray that you are able to rescue the young one and that my Itsu-chan will be alright." Those were the only words he said before finally leaving the room.

--Hell--

The group stood in their destination looking around wondering if the staffs were the ones who sent them there. Ume looked around scanning the area but she refrained from touching the walls everything seemed to be covered in blood and screams of agony resonated in the place. Sasuke still held Sakura's body which had been transported with them and he decided have Ume carry her.

"Ume can you carry Sakura?"

"Yes of course."

Sasuke smiled and handed his lover to Ume who smiled back and carried Sakura bridal style. They started to walk forward ignoring the smell of rotting flesh that pervaded in the surroundings.

"Sasuke the floor here is covered in human flesh but if you step carefully you hit metal from time to time." Neji whispered as Sasuke looked to the floor.

"I noticed." Sasuke mumbled with a scowl.

Ume remained quiet then she looked to side and noticed a handle among the all the gore.

"Guys I think I found a door."

"Lets see Ume." Neji said and reached for the handle he placed his hand on it and pulled it.

He opened the door and saw the nasty surprise that awaited them in the room the demons were torturing souls and simply ignored them until Ume screamed to get their attention.

"Where is the Kyuubi Kitsune tell me before I get rid of all of you."

"What are angels doing here you know you are forbidden to do so."

Sasuke stepped forward ready to give them a beating but Ume placed her arm in front of him to impede his movements.

"Sasuke you must not waste your time with scum like this I shall take care of them." She whispered and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The demons looked at her and simply laughed this made her angry and she simply smirked. She handed Sakura to Sasuke and walked forward slowly a sword hilt appeared.

"The Tsukishiro it was specially made to destroy demons with one blow and to severely maim dark angels it was made by Michael himself." Neji pointed out.

Sasuke looked at Ume as she grabbed the hilt of the sword and fully removed it from her stomach covered in her blood. The demons trembled in fear upon seeing the sword and Ume slashed the sword in the air making the blood splatter on the demons.

"Now tell me where is the Kyuubi?" She asked again and the demons answered.

"Past this vault Tsukishiro."

"I am Ume, Tsukishiro is my sword." Ume replied with a scowl and walked past them.

Everyone followed her and came across another door and it opened on its own. Inside the Kyuubi waited with a box in hand he tossed back and forth between his hands. He had taken an appearance that was similar to a human which they though was his normal appearance in his home

"Ume this place is not for a corpse take Sakura." Sasuke ordered.

Ume nodded and took Sakura she opened her wings and flew to corner and covered Sakura and herself with the wings. The Kyuubi jumped up in an attempt to attack Ume but he was stopped by Sasuke who pulled him down.

"Your fight is with me old friend." Sasuke growled.

"So you brought her body here so I can feed on her?" Kyuubi said looking at him straight in the eye.

"No I'm getting back what you stole from my fiancée." Replied the Uchiha.

Kyuubi smirked he had a bored stare and this angered Sasuke but it seemed that his reaction made the staff change into a sword that blazed with lightning. Ume looked from her perched position and her eyes went wide upon seeing the sword.

'That is princess Sakura's sword.' She thought when the body started to twitching.

Ume looked at Sakura and then at the sword and she concluded that probably the lightning of the sword was causing the effect. Meanwhile Sasuke and Kyuubi fought fiercely neither of them having an advantage over the other. Neji looked at the scene since Sasuke had forbade him from entering battle but then the yin-yang staff started to move and the twins voices were heard throughout the whole room.

'The staff is alive.' Neji though aghast when seven spirits entered the room which he recognized as the seven capital sins.

Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, and Greed they looked at the warring angels but they did not interfere they were simply wondering why the law that forbade the trespassing of world was being broken.

"What are angels doing here leave before you are condemned to stay in hell forever?" Asked Lust looking at Neji her bright amethyst eyes scanning him carefully.

"The Kyuubi crossed to the human world and stole the soul of our princess he broke the law we are simply here to retrieve a soul." Neji replied dryly.

Lust looked at the staff that was floating in mid air and looked inside the sphere the twins were breaking the sphere from the inside out it was clear that they did not wish to remain in the staff any longer.

"The two sides of the mirror are breaking free." Whispered Greed and as soon as he said that the yin-yang sphere broke and the twins were set free.

The chain that was around their necks broke and they opened their wings. Kyuubi looked down and saw the twins looking at him, they both had swords but their elements were inverted. Itachi had the sword of light and Itsuka the sword of darkness.

"Sister are you ready to fight?"

"Whenever you give the word brother."

The twins flew up and reached Sasuke's side who sighed in relief.

"Little brother you must be weary we will help you." Itsuka said placing a hand on his shoulder then she mentally commanded Neji to get the box with Sakura's soul.

Neji sprinted to to the box when the Kyuubi noticed he tried to go stop Neji but the distraction proved him deadly the three siblings ran their swords the demons abdomen rendering him immobile. Neji retrieved the box swiftly and flew to Ume's location. The seven sins looked at the scene they were unmoved but they still awaited with anticipation the finale.

"Kyuubi your time ends here." The three siblings said unison and in the same fashion the twisted the swords as Kyuubi screamed in pain.

"The seven will decide your fate." Itsuka whispered and she pushed him to the ground she looked at her sword it had pieces of Kyuubi's entrails.

She made a face of disgust and then called Neji and Ume down. When they reached the floor the Kyuubi was panting and gasping in pain.

"Kyuubi you have defiled the law and threatened the kill the princess of the heavens for that you will face an eternal death that will be your punishment. As for you angels the master of the underworld shall decide your fate."

Then a woman appeared she was dressed in a silken robe adorned with jewels and she seemed to have a very high rank.

"Queen Ereshkigal the Kyuubi-"

"I know what happened you need not tell me I saw everything." The queen replied when her gaze shifted to the angels.

Sasuke and Itachi stepped forward since they were her former subjects, she looked at everyone but particularly at Neji since he held in his hands the box with Sakura's soul.

"You came here to rescue the young princess I am most grateful that you damaged Kyuubi so severely he was grating on my nerves." Ereshkigal said with a slight smile.

The angels nodded respectfully hoping nothing bad would happen.

"However that does not justify the fact that you came here uninvited."

"Your highness we were brought here by two staffs." Sasuke replied.

"Two?"

"Yes your highness my twin sister and I were turned into a staff and that is how we ended up here originally we were going to commit suicide with a poison but fate twisted on us." Itachi explained.

Ereshkigal then walked towards Sakura's body and then motioned for Neji to come over.

"Open the box if we don't get her soul in her body now you won't be able to bring her back." She said and motioned Sasuke to place her on the floor.

Neji opened the box slowly and Ereshkigal opened Sakura's mouth everybody watched in silent awe as Sakura's soul entered her body through the mouth. Her body started to shake violently and Ereshkigal closed her mouth as soon as the soul was rooted back in its proper place. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she started to look around vaguely she started panting softly.

"Where am I?"

"We are in hell Sakura we had to travel here to bring you back." Sasuke replied helping her stand up.

Ereshkigal looked at the couple then she placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and slowly his wings turned silver.

"You are to leave then this is no place for the living but remember the next time you come here I won't let any of you go so easily." Ereshkigal said and then transported them to the world of the living.

Everyone stood together when a dark light transported them to the place where they had left, the room in which Deidara was patiently waiting for their return. Upon their arrival he was resting on the floor with Azumo on his chest. Itsuka looked at her husband and son with a smile and she walked next to him.

"Deidei-chan I'm here my love." She whispered in his ear.

Deidara slowly opened his eyes and saw his wife looking at him tenderly.

"Itsu-chan you're back."

"Hai I don't want to go through this again." She whispered.

Everyone looked at th scene that unfolded and left the couple share their time together the danger the ordeal was over and they could now rest easy.

* * *

For those of you who don't know Ereshkigal according to Sumerian legend is the Goddess that rules the underworld or as it is more crudely known hell. Well the next chapter is the last one and Fallen Angels will be officially over and well ja ne 


	24. Wedding Bells

This is the last chapter I thank all the people that reviewed the story especially sasusakufan2357 who seemed to never separate from the computer screen and was always reviewing and man that was some serious motivation. I'm very glad and thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 24: Wedding Bells 

--Sasuke and Sakura's wedding--

Sakura walked down the aisle with Neji under the admiring gaze of the guests which included their friends. She smiled at Sasuke who waited for her at the altar with Itachi, while Ume waited for Sakura. She was dressed in a strapless gown with golden cherry blossom embroidery. The train was golden and her veil was white with golden cherry blossoms to match with the dress. Once reaching the altar Sakura faced Sasuke with a smile forming on her lips.

'Wow she looks gorgeous."Sasuke thought.

The minister proceeded with ceremony until it was time for the rings instead of doing it the traditional way they decided to give a twist. They had asked Haku if his adopted daughter could be the ring bearer to which he agreed happily. The girl didn't walk down the aisle she danced with a delicate grace mesmerizing the guests, hidden in the sleeves of her kimono she had the rings and upon reaching the couple she bowed with her hands in the sleeves. When she took them out in each hand there were beautiful golden rings with small diamonds. Sasuke took a ring and placed halfway through her finger. And since they had made their own vows they pronounced them for all to hear them.

"Sakura-chan I take you today as my wife, best friend, and soul mate I vow to be always faithful to you no matter what the circumstances are, I swear that I will never leave your side and I will always be with you when you need me and I will strive to make our love grow with each passing moment." Upon saying this Sasuke finished sliding the ring in her finger.

Sakura then took the other ring and placed it halfway through Sasuke's finger and proceeded to speak.

"Sasuke-kun today I take you as my beloved husband I vow to keep my love for you pure as it is today. I promise to be the shoulder you lean on when you are sad and to laugh in your happiness and that I will remain forever faithful and loyal in our marriage, I will not abandon you but I will always stay by your side." Sakura said holding back her tears as she slid the the ring to its proper place.

"I now declare you husband and wife, and now you may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Sasuke took a deep breath and lifted the veil uncovering Sakura's smiling face he planted a soft kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her as everybody cheered for the new couple. Haku's daughter stood up slowly and walked a few steps ahead letting flowers fall from the sleeves of her kimono as she started to dance again while Sasuke and Sakura looked at the eleven year old girl with a smile. Then they started to walk down the aisle hand in hand and the people had started to walk out side to wait for them in the steps of the temple. When the walked out the temple doors they were showered by flowers making them smile.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I'm so glad I married you." He replied making her smile.

Itsuka smiled and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Welcome Uchiha Sakura." She said and left to Deidara's side who kissed her forehead lightly.

"Now we have another member of the family and soon there will be two more my dear." He whispered with a smile as he placed his hand over the five month pregnant belly his wife sported.

Itsuka smiled and him and walked to her car so they could go to the wedding reception in the Hyuuga mansion since they had a very spacious ballroom. Sasuke and Sakura went ahead in their limo. They all left to the reception. When they arrived Sasuke and Sakura were talking with Hiashi. Ume walked to her uncle's side and gave him a strong hug.

"I'm glad to see you Lady Inuzuka." Said Hiashi with a small smile.

"Oh uncle just call me Ume." She said with a fake pout.

The guests waited for the first dance eagerly and cheered when Sasuke and Sakura took center stage Sasuke placed his right hand on her lower back and held her right hand with his left as Sakura placed her left hand on his shoulder. They started to dance to the soft waltz music and were joined by Itachi and Shizune, and consequently Ume and Kiba. Itsuka just looked at the couples dancing and smiled brightly Deidara held her hand tightly when he saw the smile.

"Are you alright Itsu-chan?" He asked caressing her hand gently.

"Yes Deidei-chan I'm alright." She replied looking at him with a smile when Ume hit her glass.

The dancers went back to their seats and the young Lady Inuzuka hit her glass delicately. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I'd like to wish our newlyweds a great married life starting from this moment on and I am grateful that we have friends like you to count on and I for one I glad I met you my best friends." Ume said holding back her tears.

Everyone drank their wine after the toast proposed by Ume who now was being hugged by Sakura as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"I'm glad I met you too Ume." Sakura said with a smile.

Ume nodded and looked at Hinata devilishly.

"So Hinata-chan when are you and Naruto tying the knot?" She asked.

Hinata went red as a tomato making Ume giggle when Sakura stood up with her bouquet.

"Okay all single ladies come on." Announced Sakura.

Some girls stood up among them Hinata, Tenten and Temari who were blushing like crazy. Ume was recording the event about to unfold and she couldn't help but snicker.

"Are you ready?" Sakura shouted without facing them.

"Yes." they all replied in unison."

Sakura threw the bouquet which fell into Hinata's hands and blushed brightly while Sakura turned around. Then a seat was brought for Sakura and Sasuke was brought in front of her. It was now time for him to remove the garter. And everyone chanted for him to remove it from Sakura's leg with his mouth to which he gladly complied and went on his knees in front of a blushing Sakura.

"This is gonna get good." Shouted Haku, Naruto and Kankuro at the same time.

Sakura's cheeks went even more red when Sasuke peeked inside the dress asking everyone roar with laughter he got his head inside the dress and reached and reached for the garter that rested in Sakura's left thigh. He slowly took a hold of it and slid it out with ease while people whistled and cheered.

"Itsuka you should be proud of Sasuke." Said Itachi poking her shoulder.

"Yes I should." She replied when Deidara kissed her neck.

"Itsuka my pretty and gorgeous wife I love you." He purred softly as his hand rested on her stomach.

"I love you too my beloved artiste." She replied placing her hand above his.

Once the garter was removed it was the turn for the single men to catch it all the singles including Naruto went to the center of the room. Sasuke glanced around he saw Neji, Haku, Kankuro, Gaara people he knew from high school he turned around and threw the garter which Naruto caught triumphantly but he did not catch everyone's mischievous stares. Apparently everyone was planning something revolving Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto now would you please place the garter in Hinata's leg." Sakura said with a smile.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Naruto said shocked.

"Well Hinata caught the bouquet and you caught the garter." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed in defeat and went Hinata's seat with Ume recording his every step.

"Man Naruto you're lucky you'll be the first man to peek up my cousin's skirt." Ume said with laugh as she zoomed the camera to Hinata's blushing face.

Naruto stood in one knee and slid the garter up Hinata's leg as her face went redder. Ume snickered from time to time and gave a thumb up to Sasuke and Sakura who smiled in approval. The celebration went deep into the evening and Sasuke and Sakura went outside for a moment to take a small walk. They held hands tightly and said nothing, Sasuke only stopped and looked at Sakura's face and kissed her softly taking her by the waist pressing their bodies together. Sakura responded to the kiss as tears streamed down her cheeks. Slowly Sasuke separated from Sakura and dried her tears with his thumb.

"I love you Sakura, and I hope these tears are of happiness." He murmured as she smiled at him.

"I'm happy Sasuke being by your side I couldn't ask for more." She replied and placed a hand on his cheek.

Slowly he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Sasuke I'll love you forever I swear." Sakura whispered with a smile.

"I swear so too my angel." He replied.

They held hands again and looked up to the sky above with a sense of wonder about all that had happened in the past years those experiences had made them grow into better people. For this they were grateful because they knew that this would be passed on to the next generation. They walked back inside the building their hands never separated as they looked forward to a new life together.


End file.
